The Woman in the Woods
by LadyHazelK
Summary: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery. She appears every night, but I can't figure out why. EPOV. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first drabble. I have no beta for this one, so any errors are mine. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 1

My uncle's cabin is hidden away about a half mile from the main road in the Olympic National Forest in Washington. It was in his will that I was to have it and the land leading to the surrounding tree line; approximately fifty yards all the way around. He didn't have any kids of his own since he and his wife just couldn't conceive. She passed away last year from a brain aneurism. My family and I would be up twice a year when I was younger. Once in the summer for a two weeks, then again for Thanksgiving or Christmas for another two weeks. We got the best of both seasons.

After the shock of me getting the house wore off, I had to ask my brother, Emmett, and my sister, Alice, if they were okay with this. Emmett had said, "As long as we can still use it like usual, then it's fine by us." And it was. I love my family and all the in-laws, so why would I ban them from tradition?

I pull up to the house and park my car. I get out, step up onto the front porch and put the key in the lock. With a deep breath, I open the door and go inside. I drop my bag, taking a look around. Everything is as it was two months ago, only now the man that would greet us with a smile and refreshments wasn't there. The poor man of 62 died of a heart attack. There was no one around, but he recognized the signs and called 9-1-1. They were too late.

I walk to the kitchen to see what all is there. There's spoiled milk and rotting food along with some beer in the fridge. The cupboards seem to be good, but I'll still need to go to the store. I look to my left and outside through the window above the sink. The sun is starting to set, so the store can wait until later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 2

It may seem a little odd, but one of my favorite things to do is watch the sunset on the back porch with a beer or hot chocolate. Since the weather for early September is pretty nice, I grab one of the Corona's, open it, then make my way out to the back. Sitting in one of the chairs, I try to relax. I know I need to make a plan for what I'm going to do with anything I don't want in the house, but I have plenty of time for that. I do, however, text everyone that I made it safely and that I'll call them tomorrow.

For the next two hours, I sit there and clear my head of everything. Despite the fact that I'm here because of a death, I love that I'm here. There's a sense of peace that always seemed to make me feel better. It's a way to unplug from the real world and all its fuckery without the technology cut-off. Although, that is exactly what I will do in a few days.

It's about seven-forty-five at night when I lay my head back and close my eyes, just listening. It's quiet, minus the slight breeze and the sounds of the leaves on the trees. Then, I hear the snap of a branch breaking. Then another, and another. Someone or some_thing _is walking. I sit up straight and look around, but don't see anyone. There isn't much light left.

The walking and rustling of the ground continues, but I still can't seem to find the source. Standing up, I take a few steps to the edge of the porch. The steps get farther away and soon I can't hear them anymore.

I guess whoever, or whatever, it was decided that this wasn't where they wanted to go. And I'm really okay with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 3

Deciding that I've been outside long enough, I go back in and dispose of my beer bottle. I make my way back to the front door and pick up my bag. It's time to unpack and go to sleep early. I need my rest from the previous days and for the next few as sorting, reorganizing and shopping are on the list of fun activities.

I take the room I always had with the shared bathroom that Emmett used as well. Once unpacked, I use the toilet, brush my teeth and switch out my contacts for glasses. I take the current book I'm reading, which happens to be _The Lord of the Rings, _lay down and pick up where I left off. I'm not that far in, only just got to Bilbo's birthday party.

It's about ten o'clock when I start to get tired enough to sleep, so I place my book and glasses on the night stand and turn the lamp off. Rolling over, I let the comfortable silence consume my mind and drift to sleep.

I hope for a good night's sleep. I have never stayed the night here alone.

**A/N: A little shorter than the last two chapters, but you'll see why it was necessary next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 4

_I'm walking in the woods behind the house. I don't know why since it's the middle of the night, but for some reason I feel a pull to do so. I can't describe it. I can hear a faint female voice in the distance, but I can't make out any words. It's eerily calming and I'm not sure if that's a good thing. The only light visible is from the moon. _

_Suddenly, the sound of wolves howling makes my heart rate pick up. The feminine voice is still there, but it's now more like it's cooing at the wolves. It's worrisome, but beautiful. I'm approaching a small clearing, but I stop in my tracks when I see something unlike anything normal. The girl I see facing away from me isn't wearing jeans and a t-shirt or sweats, but is in a knee-length, torn and dirtied white dress. Her hair is either dark brown or black, but what stands out the most is what appears to be black wings, fully extended coming out of her back. _

_I quickly notice the wolves' eyes glowing in the tree line across from me and they're coming closer to her. I look back to her and notice her arms are now stretched out in front of her, palms up, beckoning them. The crows in the trees take flight, fly in a circle once above her and leave. _

_Then, I hear a growling come from behind me. Turning towards it, I see a large white wolf, glaring and snarling at me. _

I jump awake and sit up. I'm sweating and breathing heavy.

"What the hell was that?!" I breathe out to the empty room. That was one odd dream. I don't really know what to make of it and now I need a drink of water. I climb out of bed and make my way to the kitchen. As I fill my glass from the sink, I can't help but look up and outside. With it being just after three, it's pretty dark. I look back down and turn off the faucet. With one more glance out the window, I start to turn to go back to bed, but stop when I see movement at the edge of the trees.

Taking a closer look, I feel myself pale. It's a white wolf and it's staring right at me.

**A/N: Hmm. What do you think of this? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 5

The wolf's gaze holds me in place. I can't be sure if it's the same one as in my dream, but does it matter? The fact that I have a weird dream with wolves and the one that startles me awake just happens to be white is enough for me to feel completely terrified right now. I'm not too religious, but I do believe in God. I know there are just coincidences, but I also know there's fine line between a coincidence and a sign.

Is this a sign; some sort of message?

The wolf finally releases his hold on me and runs back into the trees. I finally feel like I can breathe now, but it's temporary. This whole thing has left me out of whack and nervous. I can't shake the feeling of unease, but the need to understand what has occurred tonight has me pulling out my laptop and searching the meaning of dreams. I've never really thought that dreams always have a meaning, but this one just doesn't sit right.

The first site that catches my eye is '30 Common Dream Symbols and Their Mysterious Meanings'. Since there were wolves, crows and a person, or what looked like a person but with wings, I start looking for those. _Animals_ state that **they** "often represent the part of your psyche that feels connected to nature and survival. Being chased by a predator suggests you're holding back repressed emotions like fear or aggression."

Okay…

I notice _Demon_ and decide to take a look at that one, too. You never know with those black wings I saw. "**Demons** are sneaky evil entities which signify repressed emotions. You may secretly feel the need to change your behaviors for the better." And _People _states that "other dream characters are reflections of your own psyche, and may demonstrate specific aspects of your own personality."

So, I'm either connected with nature or repressing fear or aggression, I might need to change my behavior – I think I'm fine – or that dark angle-like person is a reflection of my own psyche and demonstrates a dark side?

Fuck. I hate weird dreams. They confuse me.

**A/N: I know, they confuse me too. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 6

I don't get to go back to sleep after my dream and my analysis. My brain won't let me sleep. I find it a bit ridiculous, but truth be told, I'm actually a little freaked out. I dug a little deeper and searched specifically for each part that seemed vital to the dream, starting with the wolves. The article I read had a lot of stuff. They're there because you're either too wild in life and need to chill out before you endanger something important, or that you need to be more wild or spontaneous. But considering everything else in the dream, and me actually seeing the wolf after, this reasoning stuck out most to me: "when our subconscious has picked up something is not quite right, and is trying to warn our conscious mind..."

But, warn me of what? That the girl I saw is the devil in disguise? Don't trust anyone around these woods? If I go out and venture, keep my guard up?

I know these woods. Well, at least I thought I did. Emmett and I would always go in and look for things to gross out Alice, or we would all go hiking through and admire any animals that we happened upon. I don't ever remember seeing or hearing wolves. At the end of the same article it said that wolf dreams challenge us to confront our fears and to not lurk in the shadows of our subconscious.

The crows, though, I didn't look up. Crows have always held a sense of darkness to me, revolving around death, bad luck, depression, or evil.

The black-winged angel, however, is kind of different story. I had an idea of who that represented, but I needed to make sure. Some say the Angel of Death has black wings, others say it means that the angel strayed from the path and it means they aren't perfect.

Even after all my research, I'm still a little confused. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, or stressed, or sleep deprived. Perhaps I should just put this in the back of my mind and see what happens later. My family will be here at ten, in four hours, to go through items in the house. I need to stop fretting.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 7

I end up falling asleep shortly after deciding to ignore my dream until later. My alarm wakes me up at 9:30 and I slowly make my way to the bathroom to shower. Since I didn't sleep well, I take about ten minutes under the spray to help wake up, then get out and dry off. The doors are locked, but my parents are the only other people that have a key. I forego shaving since I did that yesterday and I just don't care right now.

I've just gotten dressed when I hear a knock on the front door. I leave my room and go answer it, noticing Emmett's Jeep Wrangler parked out front.

"Hey bro. We come bearing coffee and breakfast." Emmett says while balancing the coffees on five boxes of pastries. The man eats what I would eat in a day in one sitting. Sometimes I wonder if mom took extra hormones when she was pregnant with my older brother.

I move to the side and let him in, then turn back to go out and help his wife, Rosalie, with the flattened moving boxes.

"Here, let me. You shouldn't be picking up much anyway," I tell her. Rose is seven months pregnant with their first baby, and the first Cullen grandchild. If things in my life stay on this track, they'll be the only ones making babies. Alice doesn't mind kids, she just doesn't want any of her own.

"I'm not an invalid, but thank you. There's a lot to do, so I just have to remember to pace myself. And don't forget that I can still sit on my ass and do things today." She says, pointing a painted finger at me.

Chuckling, I say with a nod, "Yes ma'am."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Super short this one is. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 8

Shortly after everything is out of Emmett's jeep, my parents show up, followed closely by Alice and her boyfriend of two and a half years, Jasper. They met in college and started dating immediately. Suffice to say, his views on kids are pretty much in line with hers.

After hugs and handshakes are given, we go inside for sustenance and to start the fun process of separating. Piles of clothes that will be donated and what needs to just be tossed out, knick-knacks that we want to keep and what will be donated or sold, and dividing up anything that's not staying in the house already to the family. I still need to go to my apartment in the city to get a few things in order to make this a little homier for me. Once my lease is up there, then I'll be moving here permanently.

Everyone was so exhausted by dinner that Jasper went out and got pizza and soda with a sweet tea for Rosalie. Everyone watched TV while he was out, then we all retreated to the back porch to eat and reminisce. Not once did I think about the dream I had that very early morning. It seems that having everyone here was the perfect distraction.

No one notices the group of crows that suddenly take flight from trees in the distance.

**A/N: Thoughts? Anyone coming up with theories yet? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 9

Later, when everyone has left, I lie down in my bed and just pass the fuck out. I am so tired from the night before and from all that I did today that I just can't fight it. Again, the store will have to wait.

_I'm walking in the woods again with the only light coming from the moon, but it feels different. I'm not out of breath and I feel calm; I feel at peace. I hear a violin being played, but even with it sounding sad, it's beautiful. I have to find the source. _

_As I get closer and the music gets louder, I hear the wolves again, only I'm not frightened this time. Their howls from last night are now merely whimpers as if in mourning. Out of my peripheral, I see movement on either side of me. I don't have to guess at what it is. They don't seem to be bothered by me and accept my presence. _

_We're about to enter the same clearing as before, but I can't see anyone. There's no sign of the angel or any other being from which the violin's music originates. I stop when I get to the tree line and keep looking. I'm startled and have to look at my right hand when something brushes it. It's the white wolf from before and he, or she, is seeking comfort. Then, a black wolf slowly approaches on my left and does the same. _

_They start to walk forward again, but stop and look back, noticing I haven't moved. Getting the hint, I follow, unsure of why I'm needed. It's only then I notice there is a woman playing the violin in the center, wearing a long, dark dress. No wings. The tune is still sad and I just want to hug her. _

_By now, I've stopped walking and the wolves let me, but continued on and are now circled around her. She's still facing away from me. They sit and she brings the song to a close. When she speaks, her voice seems to float on the slight breeze, but the words she utters have me waking up and crying. _

_ "__Everyone who says hello will one day say goodbye. Sometimes without warning or giving a reason why. There is water in my eyes and fire in my heart. Do you want a drink? Or a spark?" _

**A/N: Spooky! What do you think this one means? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's Edward's thoughts. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 10

After reading that first site, I have a pretty good idea what that dream was about. My uncle had a heart attack that happened fast and my aunt before him had an aneurism. Was what she spoke a warning of death? Is she telling me that it'll be me next, or some other loved one, or perhaps someone I haven't met yet? And the whole drink or spark thing. Is she taunting me or telling me to make a choice?

Why can't any important message be crystal clear?

Maybe I should actually take a walk in the woods.

I chance a look at the clock. What the fuck?! It's just after three. This is kind of starting to freak me out a little more. That's two nights in a row where I've had odd dreams and been woken up at the same time, give or take a minute or two. I'm not so sure if it will be a good thing if it happens again. The numbers three and six, especially three sixes, and depending on the patterns, aren't always good.

This might be considered werifesteria, but I don't really care. I need answers and I think the best way to find those answers is to go and walk in the forest.

I just hope I find some, good or bad.

I need to do this now since I'm too awake to go back to sleep. I'll just lay there and ponder some more and that won't get me anywhere. So, I get up out of bed, get dressed, find the giant flashlight in the hall closet and go outside through the back.

As I stand on the edge of the porch, flashlight in hand and cell phone in my pocket, I start to second-guess myself. Was a good idea right now? Probably not, considering it is almost three-thirty in the morning and in every horror movie ever made, the loner in the woods dies, but I'm too spooked not to. Maybe I should say a prayer, you know, just in case? Yeah, maybe.

"Lord, watch over me and protect me should something bad happen out in this unknown."

There. That's should be good. Right?

**A/N: In case you don't know what "werifesteria" is: (Old English) (v) To wander through the forest in search of mystery. I didn't know this until I was looking for inspiration for this fic, lol! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 11

I hate the sense of déjà vu. That is essentially what's happening right now as I walk these woods. I don't know what I'll find, if anything. All I know is that I need to try. I just hope if I do find something, it's nothing too freaky.

I've only been walking for ten minutes or so and I hear nothing other than an owl, the brushing of leaves in the trees, and my foot steps and breathing. This is starting to feel a little pointless. Of course, I don't really want to be here, but I feel the need to be. I'll keep walking until I truly feel like I'm not going to get any answers.

After a half hour more of walking and listening to the trees and owls, not really thinking to clearing my mind, I find a break in the trees. The section of just grass and weeds isn't too big and definitely not as big as in my dreams, but there is enough space that about fifty people could sit comfortably.

Fortunately, there is no dark angel or a woman playing a violin, or any wolves for that matter. In fact, there is nothing and no one here besides me. It kind of feels nice, but not.

Why? Did I want someone to be here? Yes, but no. No, because that might have scared me shitless if that someone was a woman and she was wearing dark clothing. Yes, because I might have been able to get some answers. Sighing, I look up. The view is magnificent. The night sky isn't just black with fifty stars, but with billions. How I didn't notice this before, I don't know. What I do know is that another dream or not, I'm coming out here tomorrow, or rather later tonight, with a blanket.

With the knowledge that sunrise is in less than two hours, I take one last look at the sky, then the clearing, and turn back towards the house. I might be tired enough to sleep a few more hours before going to the store.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 12

I get to the house with no trouble. I remembered my way, also leaving the kitchen and outdoor lights on, and there were no other obstacles than what was there to start with. There was a dog barking out there which made me realize that there's someone around here that starts their day pretty early. I don't particularly like to go out, which is probably why my ex left. She liked to party and meet new people; I didn't. It's not that I don't like to meet new people, I just didn't want to be partying, getting shit-faced drunk and high while doing so.

If she hadn't left, I would have. I tried to get her help and into AA, but you can't help someone who refuses it. Safe to say, everyone was happy she moved out. She was great to be around when she wasn't under the influence or in a hangover. That's what I miss most; the happy times. I miss how I felt when I was with her and she was clean and sober. Life felt simple, enjoyable, but also left me with the question of whether or not she wanted to go out. That question would always keep me holding my breath until I got her answer.

I loved her company, but now, here, in this house? I am extremely happy that she's not a part of my life anymore. Being alone here, minus the recent dreams and packing, is freeing. And come November first, this house will be my permanent place of residence. With that in mind and in a slightly better mood, I take off my shoes and put the flashlight down. I start stripping out of my clothes, leaving on my boxer briefs, as I walk through the house until I hit my room.

I'm out like a light as soon as I hit the pillows.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 13

Something is making an annoying as fuck blaring sound. I can't figure out where it's coming from. Groaning, I roll over to my stomach, grab my pillow and hold it over the back of my head. It only helps a little as it's not as loud. The sound stops only to start up again less than a minute later.

"Ugh! Fine!" I take the pillow off, lift my head, and look for the offending object that is my phone. Without looking to see who it is, I answer it with a grumbled "Yes?"

"Hey there, sunshine! Do you know what time it is?" says the booming voice of my brother. I have to pull the phone away at first.

"Christ, Em!" I say as I put the phone back to my ear. "Do you not know how to keep your voice down?"

"Sorry man, but I've been calling for about ten minutes now. It's eleven-thirty and I wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch? Just me and you."

"Damn. Uh, yeah, that's fine. Where're you thinking?" I get up and head for the bathroom.

"I was thinking the diner. I really want their big mouth bites, and dude! Don't piss with me on the phone."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I really need to go, and you did wake me. The diner sounds good, so what time should I meet you there?" I continue to hold the phone with my shoulder as I wash my hands.

"In about forty-five minutes is fine. I need to change and stop for some gas, too. Laters!"

And with that, the call ends. I sigh, put my contacts in, and get dressed. I walk to the kitchen and make a glass of milk to hold me over until lunch. After grabbing my wallet, cell and charge cable for the car, I leave the house. It'll take me around twenty minutes to get to the diner and it's already been fifteen since the call ended.

**A/N: So, what do you think Emmett and Edward will talk about? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 14

I arrive at the diner and get a booth. Emmett shows up five minutes later and we order our drinks and food. He gets his big mouth bites and I get a chicken ranch sandwich.

"So," Emmett starts after swallowing his bite. "You having trouble sleeping again?"

I groan. Not even half way in to my sandwich and it's already starting. I nod and he gestures for me to elaborate. "Yeah, but it isn't like it was before where I just couldn't fall asleep. Now, I can't stay asleep. I've barely slept the last two nights, waking up just after three and not going back to sleep until at least a couple hours later."

"Do you think it has something to do with the house?" He inquires. I take a moment to answer as I think that over. It is completely possible that being there, alone, without at least my uncle present, is messing with me. Maybe I'm reading too much into those dreams. Maybe I could see what Em thinks and hopefully he doesn't think I'm crazy.

"It's possible, but I don't know. I've always had fun there. _We _have always had fun in that house, so I don't know why it would." I take a drink from my Dr. Pepper, thinking of how I want to word my next question. "Do you believe there's an afterlife?"

Scrunching his face in thought and confusion, he asks, "Like Heaven and Hell? Sure. Why?"

"Just curious. I, uh, had a couple odd dreams that woke me. The first was on the first night, then again last night. Both times I woke up just after three, but both were different, but not. Does that make any sense?"

"Maybe. Do you want to talk about them? I mean, if you want my advice, I'm gonna need some details."

Sighing, I tell him about each dream and what I gathered from them. By the time I'm done, Emmett is just as lost as I am. _So much for getting a little more perspective. _

He agrees that the dreams are creepy and unnerving. We're both unsure if they're just odd dreams or premonitions, in which case makes me a little more concerned. Usually when one has a premonition, it has something to do with them, right? And it's not good.

"Well, I don't know if it has anything to do with me or someone I'm close with, so just be safe, man," I tell Emmett. I'm trying not to let it show that it's effecting me more than I've said. I don't want him on my case about it.

**A/N: By the way, the big mouth bites that I'm talking about are the ones from ****_Chili's Bar &amp; Grill_****. They are soooo delicious! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 15

"Maybe you just need to get laid. I mean, how long has it been since Whorina? Four months, at least?" I confirm with a nod, swallow the last of my food and take a drink. I guess I'm a better actor than I thought since he went there. "Well, that's it then! There are other people living near you or at the bar. I'm sure someone would be up for it."

Shaking my head, I ball up the napkin and throw it at his face. "Yeah, Whatever. I gotta go. You can take the bill since this was your idea."

Em pays the bill, and goes back home to his wife, while I head for the store. He has to go back to work tomorrow down at the auto shop he owns, so he wants to spend more time alone with her. Rose has been having back pain with their girl sitting on her Sciatic nerve. She can't do a whole lot without being in pain too much. She does stretches for it, but it's not always enough.

I get to the store, park and go inside. I get my items quickly and go to check out. I pick a line, standing behind a beautiful red head. She checks me out a couple times and says hi. Being the gentleman that I am, I say hi back. It's not that I'm not interested a little, I just don't want anything at this very moment.

She pays and leaves, then it's my turn. I see her across the lot getting into her little yellow VW bug as I'm walking to my car. She spots me, waves, then gets in and leaves. I've just finished putting my groceries away when I hear the blare of a car horn as someone just holds it down. I turn to look in the direction and see that a full size semi-truck is going too fast to stop. My eyes widen in fear when I see there is a car in its path.

**A/N: Uh oh! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ready to find out who was in the car? Possible Trigger Warning. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 16

The red head in the yellow bug gets hits on the driver's side, gets pushed several feet, then rolls off the road on the other side of where it originally was. I've never been a witness to an accident before and I'm too stunned to do anything. I can't move – which means I can't call 9-1-1 – I don't think I've even blinked, I feel a little faint and my breathing is erratic. I can hear the cries of others around me, the panic, the stunned words of 'oh my God' and the 'call an ambulance'.

I'm broken from my shock when a little boy and his mom bump into me. I don't think, I just go. I take off running toward the obliterated car, knowing full well there's no way anyone could survive that. I make it there and I can't even tell that it was a VW bug. It's just a bunch of crunched metal. I feel lost and sick. I turn away and upchuck my lunch as I hear the sirens of the cops, fire department, and ambulances.

I'm pulled up by an officer asking if I'm okay. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you injured," the officer asks me.

"No, no. Just shook up a bit. I've never seen something like this before."

"Okay. I'm going to need you to sit down, away from this, and stay put. I'll need your statement as soon as I can get to you." As he's talking, he's walking me away from the scene and handing me over to a paramedic. The fire department has retrieved the Jaws of Life in order to get her out. I don't want to think about what they might find once they have the access they need, but it's hard not to when all I hear is the screeching sounds of the machinery and metal being pulled apart.

I close my eyes and cover my ears in an attempt to dilute the painful sound and try to breathe. In through my nose, out through my mouth. In and out. In and out. Finally, after a few minutes, I'm calm enough that the paramedic is see almost normal readings. Since I'm no longer in so much shock, he deems me okay and proceeds to help his fellow EMT's.

**A/N: I don't know if Edward would really be checked over in real life, but for the sake of this fic, he is. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 17

After giving my statement to one of the many officers on site, I'm able to leave. It's nearly four-thirty in the evening and half my groceries – the cold and frozen ones – are no longer good. At this point I don't really care about them, but I go back inside and buy more, leaving twenty minutes later. The road has been cleared enough that people can get through.

The woman was taken in a body bag on a stretcher by ambulance. The flat bed tow truck was just getting the car lifted as I passed. Cop cars with their blue and red lights were still on, orange cones and caution tape were blocking off the scene, while officers were directing traffic. As I drive back to the house, I can't help but think about how coincidental her death was to my dream last night. Was this death what she was talking about and not my uncles'? Or am I still thinking too much into it? I didn't even know her name.

_"__Everyone who says hello will one day say goodbye. Sometimes without warning or giving a reason why." _

Yeah, I'd say that she left without a warning. She left this earth way too fast.

_"__There's water in my eyes and fire in my heart. Do you want a drink? Or a spark?" _

She definitely had the fire in the color of her hair. She wasn't technically my type, but I wasn't denying her beauty. Maybe if I had decided to talk to her – have that "spark" if you will – then maybe she wouldn't have gotten killed. I guess I unknowingly took the drink.

I make it back to my house in the woods without really paying that much attention. Safe, I know, but it happens. After I put the groceries in their correct places, I make my way to the bathroom to shower. The day really hasn't been long, but I feel exhausted. I just stand under the spray until the water starts turning cool. I dress in only a pair of sleep pants and go back to the kitchen. I now have a slight appetite, so I make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I chose to eat at the kitchen table this time.

By the time I've finished, it's around six o'clock. I got to stop thinking about everything for a few hours. I set myself up on the couch, turn the TV on and channel surf. The only thing that holds any interest is _Dexter's Laboratory _on Cartoon Network.

**A/N: So… Thoughts? **

**And I love that evil scientist Dexter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 18

I'm startled awake by the theme song to _Johnny Bravo._ Rubbing away the sleep from my eyes, I look at the clock on my phone to see that it's three after midnight. My body is a little sore from the awkward position I slept in and I'm a tad cold. After all, I did sleep bare-chested with no blanket. I get up and stretch, making my neck and back crack, and walk to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Out of habit that's newly acquired, I look out the kitchen window. The back light isn't on, so there isn't much you can see, even with the moon. I take a second to think about it and flip the light switch. I feel a little nervous, but there isn't a need to be. The porch is illuminated and I can see further out just a little better. All is quiet and still. I take a big gulp of my water, thinking.

Do I really want to venture out there again? Tonight?

"Ah, fuck it!" I say out loud to myself. I didn't dream on the couch, but that could just be timing. I place my now empty glass in the sink, then walk to my bedroom and get dressed, complete with a sweatshirt. I find the flashlight, and grab a big blanket on the way to the back door. Again, I say a quick prayer at the stairs and start walking.

I finally reach the same clearing as before and, sure enough, its void of any wolves, angels, or any other human apart from myself. I sigh, slightly disappointed, and walk further in to the center. I place the blanket and lie down with my hands behind my head. The stars are just as beautiful as they were the last time I came out. There may be a lot of stars, but I can still find the Big and Little Dipper and Orion. I even start trying to make my own shapes; a dog, a bird, maybe a tree. I don't know why I do this, but it's keeping my mind at ease. And that's what matters.

I start to get a little chilled after about a half hour just lying there, so I pull my hood up and over my head and wrap the edges of the blanket around my legs. Maybe I should have brought some hot chocolate in a thermos with? Eh, it's whatever. I probably won't stay out here too much longer.

Just then, I hear some rustling and snapping of sticks from my right. _Fuck! _

**A/N: What do you think is causing the noise? **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Let's find out what, or who, it is that's disturbing him. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 19

My heart rate picks up as the crunching comes gotten closer. I lie as still as I can with my breathing; I'm not sure I can move anyway. What if it's a wolf? Moving might cause them to notice me sooner or think I'm a threat. _Shit, fuck! _Why didn't I bring a bat or rifle with me?! _Idiot!_ Finally, a voice speaks. 

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" The female voice says. I turn my head to the right to look at her, startled to find she has a Husky with her. She's dressed normally and comfortable in dark grey sweatpants, tennis shoes, and a dark green hoodie. She has a heart-shaped face, full lips, and dark hair.

I can't help but stare and the best I can come up with as an answer to her question is, "Huh?"

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "The stars. Aren't they amazing?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah, they are. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting anyone to come out here."

"Seth and I come out all the time, actually." She scratches her dog's ears. "He loves it out here. I don't sleep much, no more than a few hours every night, so it works for us. Plus, I find a sense of relaxation in the dark."

Puzzled, I ask, "How's that? Aren't people usually afraid of the dark?"

She just shrugs. "Do you mind if we join you?" Shaking my head, I sit up and fix the blanket. She sits down on my right, a book I just noticed she had is placed in her lap, and unhooks Seth's leash. "I suppose so, but for me it just has this weird peace about it. I can think about anything and everything, but also think of nothing. Y'know, clear my head."

"Huh. I never thought about it that way. Normally, the lights are still on."

"So, you like it with the lights on?" I'm not looking at her when she says this, but I can practically hear her smile. I snap my head to look at her, stunned that _that _just came out. She just laughs. It's beautiful, just like her. "I'm just messin' with you."

I just shift a little, a bit turned on actually, and clear my throat. I chuckle and shake my head with a smile. We literally just met not five minutes ago and innuendos have already started. _Damn. Maybe I do need to get laid. _I look back up at the stars and it's a comfortable silence between us.

"Some guy once said 'We look up at the same stars and see such different things.'" She says and pauses for a moment. "So. What do you see?"

**A/N: So? Whatcha thinkin'? **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 20

I look at her and notice she's looking up, too. She looks amazed at the many things that she could possibly be seeing and at peace with the sight. Noticing my silence, she looks at me with curiosity.

"I don't know." I look back to the night sky and think a little harder. "Questions, but also hope that I'll find my answers." I chuckle a little and say, "It's funny. Shortly before you showed up, I was making up my own shapes out of the stars."

"You mean, like when you were a little kid and made shapes out of clouds?" She asks, amused.

I roll my eyes with my reply, "Yes, just like that." She gives a little giggle and looks out to where Seth is coming back with a stick in his mouth. She grabs hold and he lets go and sits patiently. She throws it and he takes off after it. "What do _you_ see up there?"

She sighs and looks up. She really is beautiful, and I haven't even seen her in the light. "I guess I see adventure, direction, and peace. Adventure can be scary, but lively. We would all still believe the world was flat if no one had gone out. Direction is for dreams. If you don't dream it, and truly want it, you won't go anywhere. And you know the peace."

"Huh."_Adventure, direction, peace. _

_Take a chance, dream, find peace. _

Is this woman the physical representation of my dreams the past two nights? If so, I'm not sure if I feel freaked out and worried even more or hopeful that I might get some answers. I'm still staring at her when Seth comes back over. He ducks his head for her to pet, then he walks over to me and lays down with his head on my thigh. Odd considering I'm a stranger, but I guess he likes me anyway.

"Dogs have this sixth sense thing. They can tell when something is wrong, see things we humans can't, and have way better hearing than us. He's getting some vibe from you."

I just start petting Seth's back and think about what she said. I don't know her, I don't even know her name either, but I'm afraid to tell her what is on my mind. This woman has intrigued me and I don't want to jeopardize whatever this may turn into. Thankfully, she makes my decision easier.

She holds up her hand as in to stop me from speaking. "You don't have to tell me anything. I was only just expressing what I know and see." I nod and lick my lips.

_I want to find that spark… and that peace. _

"What's your name?"

She simply smiles and says. "Bella." _Beautiful. _"Yours?"

"Edward."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 21

Bella and I spent some more time just chatting before we went our separate ways. I learned that she lives just east of this spot, in which the house was a vacation home her parents had. She even felt comfortable enough to open up to me a little.

"When I was a kid, my mom would always read me poems and fairytales. She said that poems could be powerful, no matter the length. They can heal, cause pain, express true feelings, or encourage, or make you think." She'd held up her book, "This was hers. She'd write her own or write any she found, whether they were beautifully sweet or depressingly sad."

She went on to say that it wasn't just a book of poems, but quotes and advice as well. She had quoted Marilyn Monroe's "Imperfection is Beauty," and Kurt Cobain and Buddha, even Forest Gump's "Life is a box of chocolates…" She said that one always made her want chocolate, even after she realized what it meant.

I had noticed she would use past tense, but when I asked, she just simply said, "She's around somewhere." Fair enough, I suppose. I am just a stranger after all.

Since she shared some things about herself, it only seemed fair I do the same. She's 25, I'm 26. She's five-foot-four, while I'm exactly six feet. I tell her that I live in the house just south of where we are and that my Uncle wanted me to have it. I also told her about how excited I am to be an uncle. She tells me that she's an only child and but is godmother to her best friends' two-year old daughter.

When she started to leave, I had to ask. "Do you believe in fate?"

She stopped walking and turned half way back and said, "I believe in signs."

And she continued on walking while I just stood there. I wasn't sure if she meant what I think she meant. All I know is that I wanted to spend more time with her. I don't think we're at the point where I can just stop by, but maybe if we happen to see each other out here it would be okay.

By the time I reach my house, it's about quarter after three and I feel sleepy again. I put the flashlight and blanket away, then head for the bathroom. I do my nightly routine and go to bed. I'm guessing that I won't have a dream tonight with it being past the time frame.

Oh, I certainly hope not.

**A/N: Do you think he'll be spared from a dream? **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 22

I'm awakened by the sounds of someone cooking. It's kind of an odd sound considering I've been living on my own for at least five years. Irina didn't like cooking much, which I didn't mind, but every once in a while would have been nice. I can cook enough to survive, but nothing too fancy. By the delicious smells of French toast and coffee, I can tell it's either my mother or Alice.

I roll over to check the time. It's half past eight, so I get up and do my morning business. I've also realized that I didn't dream, or at least not one I remember. Once done in the bathroom, I throw on my sleep pants from the night before, a t-shirt, and leave to greet my guest. The guest is my mother, Esme. She looks over her shoulder from the stove and smiles warmly when she hears me enter.

"Good morning, my sweet boy. Would you like some coffee?" She points to the mug next to the coffee maker.

"Yes, thank you." I reply and kiss her cheek. As I pour my cup I ask, "So, what brings you here this morning? Shouldn't you be at work?" My mom runs a charity center for the children's cancer wing.

"No, they know I'm not coming in today and can carry on without me for one day. They know what needs to be done and how. I just wanted to come by, see how you were holding up here, and to know if you wanted any help with reorganizing and decorating."

"No offense mom, but wouldn't Alice be the better person to talk to about that? She is an interior designer."

She slaps my bicep with the spatula and says, "Hey! She may have gone to school for that, but I did just fine without. Besides, I helped your aunt and uncle here before. So, do you my help or not?"

"Sorry. Yes, your help would be wonderful. Would you like to come with to my apartment? I have a few things I want to bring here."

"Sure, sweetie. After we eat, and you shower, we can start with your apartment." She says, dishing out our delicious breakfast. We sit down and dig in, quietly enjoying.

**A/N: Up next, moms know when things are going on. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 23

The first ten minutes of the drive are spent relatively quiet. As soon as I get onto the highway, though, mom decides to break the silence.

"So, anything going on with you? When we all came by a couple days ago, you had dark circles under your eyes. They seem better, by still there. Are you sleeping okay?"

_Great. Has Emmett talked to mom about me, or does she just know these things? _

I sigh, realizing I can't really escape this conversation. "Yeah, I had a better night last night, but have had a couple bad dreams. Then, I witnessed a fatal car accident at the grocery store yesterday. All of it has kind of worn me out a bit. I took a walk late last night to clear my head and slept great after, so…" I didn't really want to tell her about Bella yet. She'd get all excited that I'd met someone, and honestly, there isn't anything to tell.

"Well, it seems to have worked. Just don't forget that if sleeping becomes an issue again, you can always ask your father to write a prescription," she says.

"Thanks, mom. And can you, just be safe, please? That accident was just…" I sigh, still a little shook up from it.

She grabs my hand that's resting on shifter. "I promise I will be as safe as I can be."

She knows just as much as I do that she can promise all she wants, but it's not always up to us. Fate, chance, or some other unseen power can intervene and change our lives for forever. I prefer for the better, but we're not always so fortunate.

The rest of the drive is silent, only talking occasionally about work and what I plan to do once everything is settled. My plan is to simply work from home, only going in if there's something wrong with the equipment. Being a computer programmer has its perks, but being the best at what I do is also a curse. I'm always the one to fix someone else's fuck up. Now I don't even have to be there, assuming they're competent enough for me to walk them through fixing it, which isn't always.

We get to my apartment, and go up to the seventh floor. It's just photos, more clothes, and any food I still have that I wish to bring back. My mom starts with the photos while I get my clothes and the food. We're only there for about an hour before we leave again. This time, the silence is filled with mom reminiscing as she looks at my pictures.

**A/N: A little more info on Edward's job. I know nothing of computer programming, so I'm probably just going to be guessing/making it up if something pops up in a future chapter. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: A little shorter update this time. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 24

When mom and I arrive back at the house, we get busy. She puts the food away and I take my clothes and place them on the bed for now. I go back out and retrieve the box of framed photos to start hanging and placing. Mom, as stated before, helped hang and rearrange things to make it a little homier for me.

Like the good son that I am, I treated her to lunch down at the diner. Afterwards, she did have to leave and make an appearance at work, simply to make sure things were okay and check for any messages. I, on the other hand, am on vacation until next week. Hopefully no one screwed up bad enough that I have to go in for the day, which has happened in the past.

Once I get back to the house, I start unpacking and putting away my clothes. This is why I hate moving, but it felt needed this time. I just hate the whole process; all the packing, transportation, then having to unpack and reorganize all over again. The only thing that felt okay with this move, even with the reason why, was the location.

The rest of my day ends up being pretty boring. After I've finished with my clothes, I make dinner and spend some time in front of the television, deleting the few shows off the DVR and setting my own. Thankfully, every bill and account had been changed over to my name shortly after learning the house was mine. I might just go back to work early if this is how boring my days are going to be.

Around eight o'clock, a couple hours later, there's nothing holding my interest any more. I have another show coming on, but I'm just not in the mood to watch it right now. I get up and decide maybe a good run will help cure this boredom. I get dressed, put in my headphones with my iPod in my pocket, and go out the front door to run alongside the road.

**A/N: Do you think anything will happen on this run of his? If so, what? **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 25

I've been running for fifteen minutes when I come up to a driveway, leading up to a house. There's no car visible and no lights look to be on, so I guess no one is home. I take a break to do a quick mid-run stretch and check out the house. Its dark red with white windows and, a little further down, has a small section of white picket fence at a break in the waist-high stone wall. It's a small house, but looks cozy.

I start to run again, but back home. I haven't been keeping up with a schedule so I don't want to overdo it. I've only just rounded the corner from the house when I see a big, rusty pick-up truck coming my way. There's only the driver and a big, happy husky with his head out the window. I slow down a bit as she drives towards me and slows to a stop. Since Seth is in the way, I walk over to the driver's side and she rolls the window down.

"Hey, Edward. What're you doing out here?" Bella asks, after I pull out my headphones.

"Just out for a run." I run a hand through my sweaty hair and the other goes to my hip, "I got bored."

"Boredom is a bitch. That's actually why I was out; took Seth to a dog park." She pats his back and he sits, panting happily. "So, any plans for the night?" She asks when she turns her attention back to me. I'm not sure if she's truly interested or just making small talk.

"No, not really. I'll probably just go to bed early."

"Okay. Well, if you change your mind, I live in the house right around this corner." She smiles and points. "But, I'll let you go. We're starving!"

I chuckle and back away. "Alright. See ya!" I wave and start to jog away. I hear her drive on and wonder if I should go over later. I mean, that was an invite, but I don't think we know each other well enough for that to be comfortable. And to be honest, I'm not sure what to think of her. She's a little weird, but with the similarities between her and my dreams she might be insightful. She's also been more open in those few hours than some people I know have been in a couple months.

I take the remaining time it takes to get home to think it over, but ultimately decide that I'll just stick to the original plan of an early bed time. I pray that those dreams don't return tonight, for I would like to catch up on my missing sleep, if possible.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sm owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 26

I go to the kitchen and have a glass of water after I get home. I want a beer, but I need to cool down and shower first. I take my time, letting the hot water beat down on me before turning down the temperature to lower my body heat and getting out. I wrap the towel around my waist and leave to get my beer. The cool air gives me goose bumps, but is refreshing all the same.

After opening the beer, I take a swig and walk back to my bedroom to finish getting ready for bed. Not caring about clothes, I dry any part that are still wet and get in the bed. No pants. So what? Free ballin' is so much better. It's more comfortable than wearing something, and I want to be as comfortable as I can be. I pick up my _Lord of the Rings _book and read.

I finish my beer quicker than anticipated and decide to have another. Maybe being intoxicated, even a tiny bit, will be enough for me to really sleep tonight. I finish that one in a bout ten minutes, then get up because I need to piss already. I don't get another since I've drank the last two pretty fast. I want to be tipsy, not drunk.

I don't have to wait much longer for the effects to start showing. My body is feeling a little warmer and a bit more relaxed, and my head feels a little lighter. But soon, my eyes and brain start to hurt from trying to read. I look at the clock and with it being eleven o'clock, I close the book and take off my glasses. I lay them haphazardly down beside me on the bed. I scoot down to lay on my side and I'm thankful that sleep comes quickly.

**A/N: You will get to see the inside of her house, but all in due time. Promise! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 27

_Bella and I are taking a walk with Seth along the road. It's a beautiful evening with the sun starting to set. We don't talk, but simply enjoy the weather and each other's company. I take her hand in mine and thread our fingers together. I look at her when I see her turn to look at me and smile when I see her face beaming. _

_We get to the lake just as the sun has disappeared from sight and Seth takes off into the water. I take the blanket and lay it down for us to sit on. After I've sat down, she sits between my legs and I wrap my arms around her, kissing her temple. A slight breeze comes through, making her hair wisp across her face. I move it and tuck it back behind her ear. She just smiles and melts back into me. _

_ "__This is so relaxing." Bella says with her eyes closed and a light smile still in place. "Thank you." _

_ "__Of course, beautiful." I whisper back, not wanting to break the peace. _

_We stay there, in our peace-filled bubble, until Seth starts to act funny. The wind picks up speed and any light that was left is covered by dark clouds. Bella and I stand up and prepare to leave when we hear Seth growling and barking. The trees around us stat to bend with the force of the wind and it's hard to walk without being effected. I look back when I don't feel Bella or Seth right behind me. _

_Her back is to me and she's staring back at the lake. I call out to her, but she can't hear me over the wind. I start towards her, but am halted when a familiar voice speaks. _

_ "__Monsters and ghosts are real. They live inside us." Suddenly, Bella's head whips around to look at me and her eyes are as black as onyx. So black that there is no white. The voice speaks again, but it's coming through Bella's lips. _

_"__The trick is to not let them consume us and win." _

I shoot up straight and look around me. I'm safely in my own room. I look to the clock and groan. Again, I awake just after three in the morning. Three-oh-three, to be exact.

**A/N: Ew. Creepy, right? **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 28

Fuck! Was it the beer? This one was fucking creepy. I was hoping that I wouldn't have one again. Do I need to be doing something at the time I would be having these dreams? I was out and happened to meet someone the previous night. I didn't have one before when I was on the couch or after my time in the woods.

I rub my hands over my face in order to calm down. This is ridiculous. I get up and go to the kitchen for some water. I'm not sweaty this time, but my mouth feels like cotton. I didn't brush my teeth before falling asleep, so my teeth have that fuzzy texture to it, too. I walk back and place my water on the side table, then remedy my teeth and bad breath. The whole time I'm thinking about the dream.

It was so pleasant in the beginning. Why did it get all fucked up at the end? I don't even know how to try and understand this one. Was the message referring to me, or Bella? I've never experienced trauma in my life, apart from recently, and I'd like to think I'm a good person. But what about Bella? I just met her and I know close to nothing about her. Is there a very real haunting past that she's hiding? Is she actually hiding it or just waiting for the questions?

I climb into bed and chug my water. I'm not sure I can go back to sleep, so I start to read again until I can chill out. My eyes don't start to get heavy again until close to four-thirty. I lay the book down and close my eyes and hope that sleep can come peacefully.

Unfortunately, it does not happen. Just as I get close enough, Bella's eyeless face appears and jolts me awake. I try again, but the same thing happens. Her eyes force me to back to reality and holds sleep hostage.

**A/N: Any thoughts to what you think the dream means? **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 29

Coffee. I need coffee. I've been laying on this couch for the last three hours, mindlessly flipping through channels in hopes of finding something that will distract me enough to sleep. Nothing that great is ever on so early, but that doesn't stop me from trying. I'm not entirely sure what I need to do today, but a big cup of straight black coffee will wake me up. Not usually is my coffee taken black, always with a little cream, but the bitterness will be a kick-starter.

I turn it on and let it brew while I go to take a leak. It's done about a minute later. I take my coffee and return to the couch. _Sports Nation _is on and currently doing their "B.S. Meter," so I listen in and open up my laptop. I haven't checked my emails in a couple days, but I'm actually hoping there's work to be done. If not, then I guess I'll just have to find something else to do. Now open, I see that I do have some things to do, but nothing that will take long.

Sighing, I get to work and it only takes a few hours to get the five problems fixed. When I'm done, I get dressed and decide on grilled cheese and beans for lunch. It hits the spot just right and I'm soon feeling a little more energized. So much so, that I feel antsy. Maybe that coffee was too much? I don't know, I just need to move. I find my iPod, connect it to the dock and press play. "Uprising" by Muse starts up and I change into my workout clothes.

No running this time, but I do work my thighs first. Next is my abs, then on to my arms. I'm about done with abs when my phone rings. My music is loud, but since the phone is next to my head I can hear it just fine. It's my sister's ringtone, so I don't have to stop to find out who's interrupting me. I just let it ring and go to voicemail. I'm not really in a talking mood at this moment and besides, I'm in a zone here. If it's important she can leave a voicemail and text me after, if need be. I decide to just switch it to silent until my workout is finished.

Twenty minutes later, I end on triceps with the Swedish House Mafia's "Antidote". I stretch out for the cool down, and get some water. Now that I'm not so antsy, I'm feeling better and check my phone. I have one missed call and a text from Alice that came in five minutes ago.

_Em took Rose to the hospital. Thought she was having contractions, but it was a false alarm. Just wanted to let you know that baby might be on its way soon, but hopefully not too soon. _

Well, shit.

**A/N: Think he's feeling a little bad about ignoring her call now? **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 30

Since missing that call, my ringer was turned back on and within reach. I don't know much about this stuff other than what I've looked up, which has only been a couple times. I guess false contractions happen all the time and can last weeks, if not a couple months, and it's the body's way of getting ready for the real thing. But, whatever. I'm excited for her to be here, but I want her healthy as much as her parents do.

I call Emmett as I sit outside with my laptop. "Hey, Ed. Did Alice get a hold of you?"

"Yeah, I got her text. How's she holding up?"

"She's frustrated, but good. The contractions were consistent for a couple hours and they increased in pain, so we went in. They weren't as bad when we got there, and they continued to weaken. I think it's official. I hate false alarms. I don't feel ready, yet."

I chuckle, "Yeah. At first I thought something was really wrong, but the text was pretty straight to the point, so that lasted a second. Anyway, do you two need anything? I'm offering my services today."

"Hmm. Well, Rose already wants a blizzard from DQ and I'm already getting that, but I'll let you know. If not, you'll owe me a different day, how's that?"

Even though he can't see me, I nod, then say, "Deal, but no literal back and forth across town."

He laughs, "Dude, if you ever knock someone up and you want to stay on their good side, you will do almost anything to keep her happy. Hormones are a bitch. You have been warned."

I sigh, knowing I would have known this sooner if my head wasn't up my ass early in her pregnancy. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry I wasn't around as much in the beginning. I was still in that honeymoon type bubble with Irina and I should have at least called more– "

He interrupts me before I can finish my thought, "Don't worry about it, Ed. You're here now and that's what matters. Okay?"

Sighing, I reply, "Yeah, okay." We end the call with plans for a trip to the bar this weekend with Jasper.

The rest of my day is spent writing down what I remember from my dreams, or at least the main parts. I don't know why I feel the need to catalog them, but it might be helpful later. Shit is getting a bit creepy and weird and I'm not sure how to deal with them.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 31

Bella says they go out every night, so assuming that's true I'll see her if I go there tonight. Since she believes in signs maybe I can ask her what she thinks of these odd and nerve-wracking dreams mean. It's worth a shot considering our first talk in the woods. I just hope she can answer at least some of my questions and not leave me with more than I started with.

With my mind made up, I close my laptop. I need to take a nap before I go; just a couple hours will do. I undress down to my boxer briefs and climb into bed. I set my alarm for eight-thirty as I'll need to eat something too.

I sleep peacefully and when my alarm goes off I don't really want to wake up. But I do because I need to do this. I get dressed and make myself two lovely peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Creamy peanut butter with strawberry jelly is pretty fucking good, by the way. I don't mind crunchy or grape, but right now I need creamy strawberry. After those delicious sandwiches, I gather the necessary items of a blanket, flashlight, water bottle and a thermos of hot chocolate this time. I stuff all but the flashlight in a bag and start my trip.

Getting there doesn't seem to take that long, but maybe it's because I feel rejuvenated. I lay out the blanket and get situated, then take a drink of my water. I'm only laying there for about an hour before I hear noise from my right. When I look, I can't fight the smile when I see the happy face of Seth with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he runs to me.

"Hey buddy!" I say as he gets to me and sits so I can pet him. His tail is going as fast as it can while sitting and it makes his whole body move. I look up again to see Bella sit next to him.

"Hey," she says. She seems a little down tonight but is trying to hide it. I'm not sure if it's because of me or if it's something else entirely.

"Hey. You okay?" I wasn't going to ask yet, but it just slipped.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just had a not so great day, but I'm better now that I'm out here." She looks at me and gives a slight smile. I'm not really buying that she's better, but I believe she will be if we don't focus on it.

"That's good. Um, can I ask you something? You said you believe in signs, so…" With her nod, I continue. "Well, I've been having some weird dreams and the second one I had seemed to act more like a premonition than anything else. Would you mind giving me your thoughts as to what they mean?"

She looks a little amused, but it's quickly gone and replaced with thought, and is that worry? She probably sees how nervous and serious I am. She slowly nods and says, "Sure. I'll do the best I can."

**A/N: Do you think her thoughts will be eye-opening, worrisome, or both? **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 32

So, I tell her. I tell her that I've had three dreams and that they started the first night I stayed in the house alone. I describe the first one and how I was so put off by it that I researched dream meanings and just got even more confused. Then, I explained the second dream, how I thought it was related to my uncles' death, but seemed to be tied with the previous, but also not. Then onto the fatal car accident.

Throughout my descriptions, Bella's face looked to be in thought with the occasional eyebrow raising during specific parts.

"Those do seem to be on the supernatural or premonition side of things. I do agree that the angel from the first could have been an Angel of Death for either the girl or someone else, like your uncle. But I don't think if she was there for your uncle that she would linger that long after." Bella looks down to her hands in her lap and chews on her lip. She looks a little nervous or unsure on whether to share her next thought. When she finally continues, she looks out to the trees. "My experience tells me that the Angel of Death can make themselves known days prior to the ones in its sight. But once the soul has been taken and the body no longer serves a purpose," she looks me in the eye then, "they leave with that soul. So, she was either there for you, the red-head, or someone close to you."

I blow out a breath, unsure of what to feel after that. All I know is that I'm filing away her words of 'my experience' for a little later. I can't do anything about the red-head anymore, but what about myself or someone close to me? I think over my next question as I don't know how it will be received. Does she feel like she's close enough to me that she could be in danger? Or does it mean someone I've known for years or a family member?

_Just spit it out! You'll never know if you don't ask. _

"Do you think you fit into that category of someone close to me?" I ask quickly and not too loud. I actually fear saying it loud that this Angel of Death will hear it, which is ridiculous because it's an angel and can probably read my mind or something. She's quiet for what seems like forever, but is only about thirty seconds.

"I don't know, yet. We barely know each other, but we do seem to connect in a way I've never been able to with anyone else. Well, minus Seth of course, but he doesn't really count." She smiles lightly and looks over at Seth, who has been dutifully lying at her side the whole time. Bella looks back at me, the smile gone again. "You told me of two dreams. What happened in the third one that I'm guessing didn't fit with the other two?"

I sigh, not knowing how to tell her about that one.

It _is_ about her after all.

**A/N: Another tiny hint about Bella's past and why she is the way she is. What do you think her "experience" is? How do you think their next conversation is going to go? **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: POSSIBLE TISSUE WARNING and POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING! If you have seen someone get shot and are sensitive about that or have PTSD because of it, this is your warning. Read at your own risk. I have never been in a situation where a person has gotten shot nor have I been a witness. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 33

"I have another question first, if you don't mind?" Bella nods and that filed away info is now my main focus. "You said 'my experience.' Have you come close to death?"

"Wow. You're going in for the kill aren't you?" She says with a snort, but there's no humor to it, and it's more as a statement than a question. "Sorry, bad joke. Besides, I did say that, so…"

I interrupt, "If you don't feel comfortable explaining, it's fine. It's your business."

"It may help, though." She takes a deep breath and lets it out. She looks down at Seth and strokes him behind his ears. He inches closer and lays his head in her lap. "The Angel of Death appears to those who are at death's door. They don't always pass through that door, but the Angel is there nonetheless and to guide those who don't get that second chance. You always have a choice. Fight and live, or succumb to the light and die; though, some start too far into the light that there is no choice.

"With that said, yes, I have. My parents were not as fortunate as me. Or was it me that wasn't? I still ask myself that, even after all these years. I was eleven when three men broke into our house in Phoenix. You see, my dad owned his own security business, like the Secret Service in a way, but to anyone with a status. Apparently, a few of his men had failed to protect the brother of one of the intruders and he wasn't very happy. I don't remember who the brother was. They had all of us – my mom, dad, my brother and myself – kneeling side by side with our hands tied behind our backs."

She takes another deep breath and blows it out. I can tell it still haunts her by the way of her actions. She doesn't look at me, only out into the trees in a kind of daze. I'm not so sure I want to hear any more. I want to tell her that she can stop, that she doesn't need to continue, but I'm afraid that I'll scare her. The care-free woman I met two nights ago has been replaced with a scared-out-of-her-mind eleven-year old.

"One man proceeded to explain why this had to be done. This was revenge for his dead brother and to make sure it didn't happen to anyone else, my dad needed to be made an example of. He was going to make my father watch his family die, then kill him. My mother and brother were first; we were all shot in the head. I didn't feel anything for a while after I was shot, but after the surgery is when everything hurt and everything was numb. I'm lucky that I have all of my memories intact, let alone be alive in the first place; though I wish I didn't remember certain things."

She finally looks at me and I see the pain that still holds her. She clears her throat and puts her brave face back on. "So, that other dream you had?"

**A/N: Next one will be her thoughts about the most recent dream. **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Now back to that third dream… **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 34

I lift my hand and rub the back of my neck. "It was about you, actually. Well, it had you in it, but I don't know if it was really about you." Her face holds amusement again and I can only guess at what she's thinking.

"So, was this a, uh, good dream?" She say with a smile and waggles her eyebrows.

I snort and shake my head. Clearly she's trying to lighten the mood from before. "No, it wasn't _that _type of dream, but it was pleasant in the beginning."

"But…?"

"But it quickly went to a dark place." I go on to describe how Seth started acting strange and eventually what was said but not in her voice. Then, I described Bella's eyes. The complete blackness of them and how chilling it was. And now knowing her past with death, I wonder if that's what it was talking about: Bella having that experience explains the ghosts inside her.

"So, your question about my experience was helpful. That's good to know. I want to help, but just so you know, I don't talk about that. Ever. Angela is the only other person in my life that knows what happened, besides my therapist. I lied before and said I was an only child. Obviously, I'm more an orphan instead." She's quiet for a minute and I'm just about to say something when she starts again. "I still have the nightmares. Nightmares of that night, nightmares where they come back for me. Seth has been helpful when I have them. He's always there when I wake up, sweating and shaking. Always there to remind me that justice was served." She looks up at me and smiles. "He got the life without the possibility of parole, and the others got fifty-five years for the B&amp;E and accessory of murder 1. I always fear the one escaping."

"Bella, I'm going to assume that they're all in a maximum security prison." She nods. "Then, they won't be able to get out. The way those are made and the amount of guards there… they wouldn't make it."

"No one was supposed to survive that night, but I did. Don't get me wrong, I am thankful for that, but I sometimes still wish I hadn't. I hate living with this fear, but I don't know how to get rid of it. My therapist says to trust the system, but the justice system doesn't always work. Yes, it's worked so far for me, but will it keep working? That doubt won't let go."

This woman may have a care-free type of attitude, but it's just a mask hiding the broken parts. "I can help, if you want? I mean, I can try to help you let go. Would that be okay?"

She just stares at me for moment, probably trying to see if I truly want to. And I do. I can't let her monsters and ghosts win.

She nods slowly, "Okay. And if you have more weird dreams, I can try to help there."

"Deal." After that, she says she needs to get back and we go our separate ways.

**A/N: Looks like they'll be seeing more of each other. **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: A little bit of a time jump, but not much. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 35

It's been a few days since that night with Bella where I told her about my dreams and she told me about her family's murder. It's currently Friday night and I'm getting ready to leave for the bar where I'll meet Emmett and Jasper for our boy's night. They don't know about Bella and I'm sure only Emmett knows about those dreams.

Bella and I have met in the woods every night and I haven't had one dream. I've been invited over for dinner tomorrow as "part of our deal," as she put it. It'll be the first time I've been inside her house, let alone dinner with a woman since Irina. Truth be told, I'm a little nervous. I've grown to like Bella. She's beautiful, physically, but she's also beautiful on the inside despite her tragic past that haunts her. Just remembering something from a couple nights ago makes me smile.

_"__I actually found a quote yesterday that I think we should follow. It was said by Jonny Ox. 'Read to me a page from your soul one night at a time.'" She smiles wide and I can't help but think of how I was right. She likes it. _

_"__You've done some homework! I'm impressed." Bella says jokingly. _

_"__Hardy har har." I deadpan. "It's not that hard, especially when you know what to look for." _

That night, she decided to take a literal meaning of that and read a page out of her mother's journal. I figured the other night was hard enough for her, so I didn't mind. Sometimes when you push, it can do more damage than good. Other times, it can be just what's needed. I haven't figured out what's best with Bella, yet, but I will.

I get to the bar around nine o'clock and Em and Jas wave me over. They already ordered beers, including mine. I sit down, take a drink and practically choke on it when Emmett starts.

"You look better. You finally get laid?" He asks and Jasper starts to chuckle.

"Thanks assholes, but since when has my sex life been an issue?"

"Since Irina's whoring ass decided you weren't experimental enough and moved out four months ago." Emmett clarifies. I roll my eyes and nod since I guess he has a point. She probably was cheating on me with all the "new people" she made friends with, but I can't prove it.

"Since you both probably won't let this go, no, I didn't get laid. I did meet someone that I've started to like, but we haven't slept together. I've just been able to sleep better this week. That's all."

"Does mom know?"

I shake my head. "No, and I don't want her to know, yet. She'll be begging to meet her and perhaps start hearing wedding bells. We're not even dating."

Emmett nods. "Yeah, you're probably right. Shit, when she met Jasper I bet she already had their wedding planned by the end of dinner." This time it was Jasper's turn to choke on his beer. We just laughed.

**A/N: Reviews are love! **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 36

We've been here for about an hour and are currently playing darts. We don't bet money, but instead on who buys the next rounds. Jasper is up and if he wins this round, it's my turn to pay. Emmett nudges me when Jasper takes his first throw.

"So, I take it there haven't been any more of those dreams?"

"There was one earlier this week, but none since. I've been awake during the normal time frame, so that might be it." I can't tell him the reason I've been awake. That will just cause Emmett to latch onto that getting laid idea. I'm not against it, I'm just not a one-night stand or fuck buddy type of person. Shit just gets awkward and I end up putting my foot in my mouth.

"Hmm, maybe. Maybe it's this new person you've met that's on your mind." He nudges me a couple times with his elbow, hard. "Heh, heh!" _Guess he doesn't need that bit of info to stay latched on it. _

Jasper comes over and says that he wins. I look over at the board and sure enough, it's my turn to pay. I get their choices of liquor and walk over to the bar. As I'm waiting, the bar's door opens and in walks Bella with an Asian girl behind her. She's got a bright smile on her face as she walks behind the bar and fist bumps the guy currently preparing my drinks. She has yet to notice me, but I suspect it won't take long.

Sure enough, it only takes a couple more seconds before she scans the crowd and stops at me. She talks quickly with fist bump guy, takes the drinks he made and walks them over to me.

"Here is your two Jack and Cokes and a Corona with lime. I know all these can't be for just you because I'd have to tell ya that you have a problem." She says with a smirk and leans her forearms on the counter. Her low cut shirt shows just enough cleavage for a guy to admire and I can't help the quick glance down I do.

"I'm here with my brother and my sister's boyfriend." I point over to the darts and notice that both Em and Jas are watching us.

"I'm going to assume the body builder is your brother?" She asks as she does a little head nod in their direction.

I give a snort and nod. "Yeah, that's Emmett. He planned this boy's night partly because of me and I think the other part is that he was pissing is pregnant wife off."

"Hormones are a bitch, I hear. Anyway, I'll be here 'til closing if you guys need anything else." And with that she leaves me there and attends to another. I walk back to the guys and place the drinks on the table.

"Who was that pretty little lady?" Jaspers asks in that southern way of his.

I look back and see that she's looking at us, but quickly looks away. "That, my good brothers, is Bella Swan and she lives near me."

**A/N: So, Bella works at the bar. Do you think anything will happen during or after her shift? **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 37

The rest of the night goes just like I'm sure Emmett planned. We play a couple more rounds of darts, then moved on to the pool table. I'm usually pretty good at pool when I'm sober, but apparently, I'm not as great drunk. It's a little after one in the morning, I think, and I've had two Jack and Cokes and four beers.

The bar closes at 2 AM, so it should be last call here shortly. Emmett takes pity on me and decides that he'll buy the last round, including water. This last beer might be a bad idea, but whatever. I'm actually having fun and a having beautiful face to look at helps. 'Course, now that I'm drunk, I'm kind of horny.

Damn Emmett and his hidden agenda. Knowing him, I'm sure this was part of his plan. Fucker. This pool stick might do something to that head of his. Wait, no not the head. I want it to sting not knock him out. Maybe his bicep? Yeah, that'll do.

"Yoo Hoo!" Jasper waves his hand in my face. "What's got you thinking so hard? That's dangerous while drunk."

"Fuck you, cowboy. And I was thinking about smacking the ape with my stick."

Now, normally I would have caught myself and rethought that to word it differently, but by the loud laughter coming from Jasper, I realize my brain-to-mouth filter is not connected. Motherfucking alcohol. So I do what any other happy drunk fucker would do. I start laughing too, then smack him with my stick – my pool stick. I also make my way to the other side of the table and finally smack Em in his arm.

"The fuck man! What was that for?"

"That was for your ulterior motive to get me laid, you fucker."

"Yeah, well it's been working, hasn't it? That Bella's been keeping tabs on you the whole time." He jerks his head in her direction and sure enough, Bella is smiling at us while cleaning a glass.

By the time closing time happens, I'm still too drunk to drive. Emmett, being the asshole that he was tonight, wouldn't take me home. So here I am, waiting outside on the hood of my car until Bella comes out or I sober up enough. Unfortunately, things are starting to spin a little more, so I don't think I'll be driving anytime soon.

I don't know how long I've been sitting next to my car, but Bella's voice makes me lift my head out of my hands.

"You okay to drive?" I blink a few times to try and see her clearer, but it's not really working. I mumble out a no and shake my head. That action makes me groan. _Bad idea. _"Where did your brother go?"

"That jackass left me here." I groan out. Bella seems amused by my pain.

"Alright. Come on you." She grabs my hands and helps me up. "I'll drive you home."

**A/N: Ooooh! Bella is taking him home! Which home? **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: *Drops this off, then runs and hides* **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 38

We make it to my house in no time at all, since I have apparently passed out in her car. _How did she know where I lived? _

"I used to help your uncle with his groceries on the rare occasions I drove by when he was unloading them." She said. _Did I say that out loud or does she read minds? _She starts to giggle, gets out and comes around to help me out. "No, I can't read minds, you dork. So, yes, you said that out loud."

"Oh. That's cool." Yep. Too drunk to really come up with anything better to say. We get up the front steps and she asks for the keys. I stuff my hand into my jeans pocket and hand them over. I wonder if she's ever been inside. Oh, wait, she has with groceries. _Fuck. No more drinking. I need to sleep. _She giggles again and I realize my mouth can't seem to shut the fuck up. Once inside, I tell her where to go.

"I like what you've done with the place. Similar, but more of you in it."

"I still have stuff to bring over, but I have time." I say, probably a little slurred. Now in my room she helps me sit on the bed. She helps take my jacket off and places it over the foot of the bed.

"I'll be back with Tylenol and water." She tells me softly and leaves to go find the stuff. I attempt to take off my shoes but it's not working. Bella comes back sooner than expected and snorts at my pathetic drunk ass. She quickly places two pills and water down, and then comes to my rescue. "Dear God, Edward. Just let me help you before you fall and hurt yourself." She gets my shoes and socks off, finally, and starts to stand but I stop her by touching her shoulder. We look at each other – her with confusion and me hopefully with sincerity – before I find my voice.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Bella just blinks a couple of times and smiles lightly. "You don't, do you?" I whisper and just stare her in the eyes. I frame her face with my hands and lean forward, bringing her with me. I stop a few inches away and whisper, "I want to kiss you. Can I?"

Her breathing had picked up as soon as I leaned in, but I very much want to just take hers away and give her mine. She swallows and looks down. She doesn't look back up as she gently takes hold of my wrists and pulls away. When she finally does look at me, I see sadness and maybe regret, but I also see her mind is made up.

"You're drunk and I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. If you want to kiss me, I need you to be as clear-headed as me. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

And with that, she leaves.

**A/N: Don't hate me, please?! It could have gone either way. There's still their dinner! ;) **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 39

I'm jolted awake by the ringing of me phone. It's Emmett's ringtone, but I can't find it in me to answer right now. My head is pounding and it's too bright, so I roll over and pull the pillow on top of my head. The ringing stops, then starts again. Seeing as it could be important, like Rose is back in the hospital, I groggily feel around for it. Sadly, I never took it out of my pants pocket, so I pretty much fall on the floor trying to find it.

"Yeah?" I mumble out.

"This is your official wake-up call!" He bellows into my ear. "It's eleven-thirty. It's practically lunch time!"

"For fuck's sake, Emmett. How have you not realized how to use an inside voice when on the phone?" I sit up and take the pills I didn't take last night. I don't remember putting them there. Shit. Bella put them there. I groan in realization that she took me home and that I almost kissed her.

"Sorry. So, did you get home okay?"

"Yeah. Bella took pity on me, no thanks to you, asshole." I sigh and run a hand down my face. "And I tried to kiss her, but she said no because I was drunk. I hope I didn't mess things up."

"Did she actually say the word 'no'? Because if she didn't, that doesn't actually mean that she doesn't want you to. She probably didn't want it to happen when you were drunk and she wasn't, or something along those lines. Don't stress too much over it, though. From what I saw last night, I'm sure that's what it was; for you both to be sober for the first one. But, you have a dinner tonight, so that's why I called. I wanted to make sure you were awake and weren't going to pussy out." I promise him I wasn't going to. Just before we hang up, he reminds me that if I want to kiss her to only have one drink or none. After that, I get up to brush my teeth, shower, and eat.

The rest of the day is spent lounging around doing nothing but watching TV and thinking about tonight. She said dinner is at six-ish, but I can come over before then. I haven't had any dreams since the one about Bella, and I'm thankful for that, but I want to help her more than myself. Maybe I can find some more quotes? So that's what I do until it's time to leave at five-thirty.

Is showing up fifteen minutes early too early or perfect?

**A/N: Time for dinner! **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Who's ready for dinner? **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 40

I pull up into the driveway and park behind her rusty red truck. I didn't know if I should bring anything, so I just grabbed a pre-made strawberry cheesecake that had yet to be eaten. I hope she likes cheesecake. Fuck. I'm more nervous than I thought, but I will not pussy out. I'm a twenty-six-year-old man, for fuck's sake. This shouldn't be that hard.

I knock on the door and hear Seth run barking. Bella calls out that it's open and I walk inside. I see the already set dining table to the left and the kitchen connected to that. I don't want to look like I'm snooping, so I don't go exploring her house, yet. But I can still look around. Down the hall, I see another shorter hallway on the right that I think leads to the bedrooms with the living room being straight ahead at the end of the one I'm standing in. I also see the back door is next to the couch.

After petting Seth really quick, I make my way to the kitchen where I hear Bella opening the oven. She's wearing jeans and a black wife beater and is bent over the open door pulling out lasagna. It's a little hard not to stare, especially when this is the most skin I've seen from her. Last night it was just a low cut shirt, now it's a tank. Is this a slow torture and is she doing it on purpose?

I get a hold of myself before I'm caught. "I didn't know if I should bring anything, but I brought dessert." I hold it up when she looks at me after placing the hot dish on the stovetop.

"It wasn't necessary, but dessert isn't a bad thing. What did you bring?"

"Strawberry cheesecake." I say. When her face lights up, I know I've made the right choice and relax. _One less thing to worry about. _

"Awesome," she says almost longingly. "I love that one. Go ahead and find a spot for it in the fridge while I place the food on the table. Do you like red wine?" I answer in the positive as I put the dessert away. I quickly join her at the table, bringing the wine as asked.

"This looks delicious. Are you sure you can't read minds? Because this is my favorite. Well, this, Sloppy Joe's and pizza, too." She just giggles and tells me to dig in. I do, after she gets her plate, and I'm soon moaning at this deliciousness she has cooked. "This is truly really good."

"Thank you. It was my mom's recipe. She once told me that if I could make this, then I could make anything that didn't require the grill. For that, I had to ask dad for help." She smiles at the happy memory. "She also said 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' Which is probably why dad started to get a belly." I chuckle with her on that. "We ate correctly portioned meals, but it never ended up staying that way with some of the things she'd cook."

We continue to talk about food through dinner and dessert. I help clean up and she gives me a tour of the house.

**A/N: Things are going well so far! **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 41

"I know we had a glass with dinner, but would you like more wine?" Bella asks after the tour.

"Only if you're having another." _As clear-headed as her. _We walk back to the kitchen to fill our glasses. Once done, she leads me over to the couch to sit while she picks up her mother's journal.

"Two pages tonight. Mostly centered on love, but life too. 'Veni, Vidi, Amavi. I came. I saw. I loved.' Clearly, mom chose to change the original. 'A life without love is a ship without sails.' 'Never Love anyone who treats you like you're ordinary.' That one was Oscar Wilde. 'Hearts are wild creatures. That's why our ribs are cages.'" Then she starts to giggle. "My dad might have added to the end of this one, 'Life is short, Live it. Love is rare, Grab it. Anger is bad, Dump it. Fear is awful, Face it. Memories are sweet, Cherish them. Farts are fun, Rip 'em out.'" I laughed at that.

"That one would fit Emmett quite well. How his wife can stand him sometimes baffles me." Fart wars would happen when we were younger, but he would always win.

"'Stop waiting for Prince Charming. Get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something.' 'Life is short. Smile while you still have teeth.' 'Life is about using the whole box of crayons.' And lastly, we have one of my favorites. 'Life is for deep kisses, strange adventures, midnight swims and rambling conversations.'" Bella closes the journal and puts it back on the coffee table. "My mother was a romantic at heart, but knew the difference between fairytales and reality."

"Meaning life, and love for that matter, isn't as easy as the fairytales want you to believe?"

She nods. "Exactly. Just because her and dad fell in love quickly and had that fairytale doesn't mean everyone gets that. 'Course, she explained it more gently for my young mind at the time."

"Do you think you will get it?" I have to ask. And if she doesn't think she will, I'll have to try to sway her somehow. She doesn't speak for a moment as she thinks.

"Yes … eventually." She pauses for a moment, taking a glance at the journal. Then smiles and says, "Maybe I should go look in a tree or something."

I play along and say, "Sure. Let's go see if that Prince Charming is in a tree." I stand and hold out my hand. She lets out a beautiful laugh and grabs my hand. We make it to the front door when a thought occurs to me. I halt our walking just as she reaches for it.

"Wait." I say, shoving my nerves away. She looks a confused so I continue, "I need to ask something first." With her nod, I grab her face like I did last night. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back." Like last night, she grabs my wrists and I fear she'll pull away again. That fear is quickly squashed and replaced with relief when she simply whispers yes.

I press my lips to hers, soft but firm and sure. I test my luck and let me tongue slip out a little to taste her lower lip. Although dulled, I can taste the wine we had, but so much better. She opens her mouth a little, making a small whimper when her tongue touches my lip. I don't want to press my luck too much, so I pull away with two more pecks.

**A/N: And cue everyone's 'Awwwww!' Hehe! **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 42

After our kiss, I decide it's probably best if I leave. I promise to help her with that Prince Charming search later, though I'm hoping she sees me instead. There's a bounce in my step as I walk to my car. Tonight has gone so well that I didn't want it to end, but if I didn't leave I wasn't sure I could stop if we kissed again.

I make it home and do my nightly bedtime routine. Lying in bed, I wonder where we go from here. Bella just let me kiss her and she kissed back, so she at least likes me a little. Why am I being a girl about this? I've never acted this way before. I realize I'm talking to myself out loud now when answer myself with _because you actually like her more than you thought? _in a no shit-type voice. I actually roll my eyes at myself at the ridiculousness of this. I turn off the lamp and roll over to go to sleep. If I dream, I can't help but feel like it'll be a good one this time.

_Bella and I are lying in the clearing, the sun setting beautifully with the colors of purple, red, and orange. Seth lies beside me and some flowers are still in bloom around us. We sit up when we both hear the howling of wolves. Seth gets up and goes to Bella's other side. She grabs my hand and smiles reassuringly when I look to her. _

_ "__It'll be okay," she says. "Trust me." And I don't know why, but she looks so calm, just as she was a minute ago. I just nod and try my best to trust her. _

_When the wolves finally walk out of the tree line, I still feel on edge. It's not that I'm only worried about myself, I am, but I can't let her be hurt. Seth may have been, and still is, her protector and can do his job, but there's only so much one can do as they outnumber us three to one. Both the black and the white wolf are the first to reach us. The others surround us, making a circle. The white wolf walks slowly to me and stands directly in from of me, staring me down. I hold its stare for a moment before he sits. The others somehow take that as permission to move and go to lay near Bella. After they have all laid down, Bella and Seth follow. _

_ "__She slept with wolves without fear, for the wolves knew a lion was among them." That unmistakable voice said from nowhere in particular. I feel a touch on my right shoulder. Looking towards it, I see a feminine figure wearing a hood that conceals her face. _

_ "__You make her feel. You must be the lion she needs."_

**A/N: Not a bad dream this time! **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 43

This woman confounds me. I have never seen her face, never heard her voice before outside these dreams, and her messages have more than one meaning. It's frustrating, really. I take a guess, but then am proven wrong, either by a horrific accident or just by a simple encounter. I need some answers, damn it!

I don't look for the time as I'm pretty sure I know it. I try to remember back to when I started having these and did a search. Could this woman be part of my psyche or is she more like a guardian angel or a guide instead? I read somewhere that you can't dream of someone's face if you have never met them. I wonder if that applies to photos, too. I mean, if I saw a face in a photo, but hadn't seen it in person, can I still dream of them?

Who is this woman?

Okay, reviewing the facts: She never appeared until the first night living alone here, she showed me a premonition, showed me that I should – I'm guessing – ask Bella to open up, and now she's tell me that I "must be the lion she needs." The only times I didn't dream was…

_Could it really be that simple? _

Apart from tonight, the only times I didn't dream was when I spent a lot of time with Bella. The time at which they occur may still be relevant, but not as much as it used to. The first time I was with her was for a good couple hours at least. The second was when I went for a run and couldn't have been much more than five minutes. The other times where we spent a good amount of time together, I never dreamed. Obviously tonight was different, but I believe in a good way. Not straight forwardly good, but good nonetheless.

I sigh, not knowing exactly what being her lion means except protecting her. Protect her from what? Her ghosts? Well, I already said I wouldn't let them get to her, but is there something else I need to protect her from? I know how to shoot if need be, but I seriously hope I won't really need to do that.

Before I hurt my brain from thinking too much, I try to go back to sleep. It's technically Sunday now, and I'm not sure what the plan is for the day. Just in case a hike or workout ends up happening, I need my rest. I roll back over onto my right side and get comfortable.

I say quick prayer asking that I figure shit out before it's too late.

**A/N: FYI: There will be a slight time jump next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Okay, so maybe a little more than a slight time jump. My bad. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 44

I'm finally moved in and completely moved out of my apartment in the city as of yesterday. The whole weekend was spent much like the first weekend I stayed at my uncle's house; all the separating and loading of cars, taking the items to their destinations. Most of my stuff was either staying with me or going to the rest of the family. Mom would look at me a lot like I was hiding something and she was trying to figure it out.

I was so exhausted from all of it and I was surprised I didn't have one dream. In fact, since that one about being her lion I haven't had a dream with that woman in it. I've had dreams, but not bad or confusing ones like before. I've dreamt of Bella, Seth and I taking a walk, having dinner or a picnic, or even waking up with a boner that's hard as steel a few times and had to jack off in the shower. I'm bummed that we haven't gone that far, yet. Hell, we've barely kissed since that first time. I'm not sure why, to be honest; although, we aren't really together. I can tell she's attracted to me and I, her. I'll have to talk to her about this.

It's currently Wednesday morning and she's coming over around noon for lunch and I'm not set on what to make her. I've gone over to her place for dinner a few more times, and I know that one of her favorites is mac and cheese. Going to the store, I get what I need to make my mom's recipe. I haven't made this in years, so I hope it turns out okay. I start working on it after I get home as it has to be in the over for a bit. While that's cooking, I do a short workout and quickly shower.

I get out and get dressed, but can tell something is off. I can smell it. When I reach the kitchen, I realize a little too late that I've burnt the food… Badly. I don't think it would be a good idea to try and eat it. There's just no possible way it'll taste good. I groan when I see the time. It's five to noon and she'll be here any minute. Tossing the tray onto the stove to cool off before throwing it out, I start hoping she doesn't mind the diner and go to put socks on.

Shortly after those are on, there's a knock at the door. When I open it, both Bella and Seth are there. I explain what happened with my cooking and she doesn't mind the diner, but we'll have to drop Seth back at her house. We take my car, drop him off, and make it to the diner. We get seated and are able to order quickly. I insist that we stick with the Mac and Cheese idea.

Ten minutes into our meal, I hear a female voice I wasn't prepared to hear. "Edward?"

**A/N: O.o Who do you think it is? **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 45

Bella looks between me and the woman curiously. I wasn't sure if I was ready for them to meet, since we haven't actually discussed what we are, yet, but I guess fate has stepped in for me.

"I was just going to stop by with lunch, but I see that won't be necessary." Our new guest explains.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that mom. Um, this is Bella." I say gesturing towards her. "She lives near the house. Bella, this is my mother, Esme."

"A pleasure, Esme. Edward has told me a bit about you." Bella greets with an outstretched hand. Mom takes it and shakes it with a bright smile.

"All good things, I hope. I'm sorry, but he hasn't mentioned seeing anyone. Well, not to me at least." Mom replies with a side pointed look at me. _Great. Now I'm in trouble. _I plaster on a smile and chuckle.

"That's because I know you, mother. I don't tell you anything when those things aren't certain." I remind her.

"Yes, I suppose that's a good thing. Well, I guess I should let you two get back to your meals, but before I go I wanted to tell you that Rosalie has set a date to be induced in case nothing happens in the next week." I nod and tell her okay. "And it was so good to meet you, Bella. I hope I'll be seeing more of you."

"Uh, yeah. I…I hope so too." Bella says a little awkwardly. I'm not sure if it's because of my mom and she's all of a sudden shy, or if me and her aren't as on the same page as I hoped. I stand and give mom a hug. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and whispers that she'll call later, no doubt for an interrogation. Once she's gone, I go to apologize, but am stopped before I get the first word out.

"Your mom seems great. Why don't you tell her certain things?" There's nothing sad about her tone, but amusing. "Is she one of those moms that gets really excited when one of her kids starts seeing someone? Will she have our wedding planned out by the end of the night? And our kids' names?" She has an overacting face of astonishment going on that is pretty funny.

"You may find this amusing, but I don't. And for your information, yes. That's exactly why I don't bring dating up with her. Emmett knows I've met you, and Jasper now too, but I can't always trust that the big ape won't slip."

"Do you think he did?"

"I don't know. I've caught her staring at me, trying to figure out what I was hiding all weekend. I'm guessing that's why she was 'stopping by for lunch.'" I used air quotations. "You know, to talk to me one-on-one by cornering me. She's less distracted that way."

"Ah, I see." She picks up her cup, "So? What are you gonna tell her now that she's seen us?" She takes a drink, still looking at me.

_The question of the hour. _"That depends." With her raised eyebrow, a silent question of 'on what?' I elaborate, "On whether or not you agree that we should make a fire out of a spark?"

**A/N: I give thanks to that Dove Dark Chocolate I had that gave me the idea for Edward's last question! **


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 46

"Do we get to kiss more?" Bella asks, and by the look on her face, she's just wanting to tease.

I roll my eyes and say, "Duh. What kind of boyfriend would I be if that was a no?" A rhetorical question, but she answers with "a bad one" anyway. I have to chuckle at that. "Besides," I continue, "I really like kissing you."

"I do too." She says. We just stare, flirting with our eyes and smiles.

"So, are you going to actually answer my question? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I ask after a couple minutes. She never really did and I need to make sure and not just assume.

"This would be exclusive, right? No 'seeing' anyone else?" Bella answers instead.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't want it any other way." _Please just stop this torture and say yes already! _If she's not careful, I will end up pleading for her answer.

"Then, I would love to, officially, say yes!" My smile is so big it's probably cheesy and is starting to hurt, but Bella's smile is just as big, so I don't care. She finally said it!

We finish up lunch and I pay the bill. When we get to the car, I stop her from opening her door because one, chivalry is not dead, and two, I want a kiss. And I do. I kiss the living daylights out of her, simply because I can. When it's clear we both need air, I pull away and rest my forehead on hers.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" A breathless Bella asks.

"Because I can kiss you anytime I want, now." She just laughs a little.

"You may have a way with words, but you stole that from 'Sweet Home Alabama'."

"So? It's a good line." I say as I back away and open her door. She just snorts, but agrees.

I intertwine our fingers and hold her hand on the drive back to my house. I ask if she wants to stay a little longer, but she wants to get a nap in before work. Her shift ends at eleven tonight. I may have pouted a little, a sure sign I've become a bit more attached than I should be this early. What can I say? She's beautiful and mom liked what she saw. I would have known if she didn't since she was smiling the whole time.

Not five minutes after Bella has gone and I walk into the house, my cell rings. "Hello, mom!"

"Tell me about her." She demands. So, I tell her everything from the dreams – not in specific details – to a basic explanation of her past and just us. In the end, she's very happy that I've found someone so perfectly beautiful on the inside and out. She also brought up Thanksgiving and that she's invited. I hope she doesn't have to work that night and I hope she'll be ready for that.

My family is crazy.

**A/N: Aww! Momma Esme likes her, and what's not to like? Lol! **


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 47

The rest of my day is spent on work with my phone not far from reach. Since Rose should be having the baby soon and with Bella having my number, and us being together now, I feel I need to be close to it. Work doesn't take too long, only a few hours, before I'm done fixing the problems. I love working from home, but I do get a little antsy. And it's only a matter of time before I have to go in and fix a problem manually. In fact, I'll make a trip up just to make sure tomorrow.

I eat dinner, then do a workout focusing on my upper body, before relaxing and going to bed. I can actually say it's been a great and productive day, minus my mac and cheese fail this morning. I saw Bella, started dating her, talked to mom about her, and got work done on my job and my muscles. Dressed in only boxers tonight, I let out a big sigh as I fall on my back into bed.

Damn, that woman can kiss. The feel of our tongues tangling together, her taste, her soft and full lips on mine, and just the feel of her in my arms was exciting. I can't wait to do it again. I look down and junior is halfway to full mast. "I know it's been a while, but down boy." She's gets off work in a couple hours; I wonder if she'll text or call. She's probably not allowed to have her phone on her while working, but I'll send her one anyway.

_I hope work is going well and there haven't been any fights. I don't want to sound like a pansy ass, but can I see you tomorrow? I have some work to do first, but I'll be free at 1. ~E _

After holding my thumb over the send for a few seconds, I just do it and stop overthinking. I really do need to stop thinking so much. I put my phone down on the night stand after making sure my ringer is on and loud enough. I go to sleep for what feels like a few minutes before I get a responding text.

_See you later! ~B _

That's all she said. Either there was a fight or something and she doesn't want to talk about it or all she cares about is seeing me so soon. I'm hoping it's the latter and that I'm not being a pansy ass. I feel better now that I have an answer, and I don't have to worry about it, and I go back to sleep wearing a smile.

I wake with another text. Not bothering to check, I read it and all it says is to open the door. I grumble and yell out for them to go away, but I only get another text saying that I'll be sorry if I don't. The fuck? I get up and stumble a little towards the door, muttering that it better be good. I was having a nice dream involving Bella and I in a lake.

**A/N: Any guesses, or hopes, as to who's at the door? **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Let's find out who is at the door! **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 48

"I was actually having a good dream, thank you ver-" I'm cut off by seeing said woman I was dreaming about.

"I hope it was about me," Bella says, standing and smiling at me outside my front door.

"Bella, hi! Uh, yeah, no, wait. Uh, you want to come in?" The fuck is wrong with me?

She giggles. "Sure. Besides, I wouldn't be here at two in the morning if I didn't." She pats my chest – the chest I just remembered is bare – twice as she walks in. What the fuck? _Am I still dreaming?_ I pinch myself really quick and it hurts, so I must be awake. I close the door at the same time I ask what she's doing here at this time. She's quiet, but when I look at her she answers by grabbing my face and kissing me.

I'm momentarily stunned, but quickly wrap my arms around her back, picking her up so she's more level with me. Bella's arms circle my neck, she brings her legs up and around my waist as I spin to pin her up against my front door. With her legs gripping and the door at her back, I let go with one arm and thread my fingers in her hair, holding her head. The kiss is forceful, more so than mine outside the dinner.

With some strength, I pull away out of breath, resting my head on hers. "Not that I'm not happy you're here," breathe, "but why?"

"I didn't want to wait until this afternoon." She says, also trying to catch her breath and playing with the hair at the back of my head.

"Was there another reason you're here or was that the only one?" _Please say you want to sleep here. We don't even have to do anything, even if I want to. _

"Maybe?" she says like a question and bites the corner of her lip. _Fuck me. _I pull her lip free and immediately kiss her again. She whimpers and rotates her hips just enough to create friction, but not enough to do much. I stop kissing her so I can talk, but stay so close that my lips ghost over hers.

"Are sure about this? We haven't been official for a whole day, yet." Kiss.

"I'm sure. I'm so sure." She nods slightly as my head is still too close.

"Well, hold on tight spider monkey." I stand up straight and she giggles. I start making my way to my room. "Oh, you won't be giggling here in a minute." I say and grab her ass, giving it a nice, hard squeeze. I had to smirk at her gasp and the look she gave me. Yeah, she wants my dick. And she'll have it.

**A/N: Hehehe! Many of you were hoping it was Bella! **


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 49

I'm awoken by light streaming in through my windows. I move my head to the side and get a face full of hair. I move my head back slightly opening my eyes and see the brown hair of Bella on my shoulder. I smile as I remember why she's here, still naked in my bed.

To say I was surprised to see her at my door in the middle of the night would be an understatement. I was so excited I thought maybe this was still part of my dream and the faceless woman that makes appearances was giving me the best one of all. Luckily, it wasn't that and that it truly was real. The way she took charge and initiated what happened to be an amazing night would have certainly given me blue balls and lessened my will power considerably if it wasn't real.

The way she moved when she was on top, riding me, was glorious. I could finally get a good look at her. Her beautiful breasts, perky with hard nipples, her toned stomach, and the tightly trimmed hair on her pussy. I was so happy she wasn't completely bald there; it just doesn't have a great appeal to me if it is. I mean, pussy is pussy, but I don't feel like I'm fucking someone too young if there's a little something there. And the way she gripped me everywhere when she came was unbelievable. I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

"Stop staring at me." I hear Bella say sleepily. She opens her eyes to look at me. "It makes me self-conscious."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. How did you know I was staring?"

"I could just feel it, especially since I was half awake." She says, then covers her mouth with the sheet as she yawns. "Ew. Morning breath."

I smile and confess that sometimes I have to brush my teeth in the morning, even before breakfast, because my mouth just feels too gross. She snorts and asks how that tastes when I start eating. "Not that great actually. In fact, I've been trying to ignore it and just brush after I eat."

"Well, do you happen to have an extra, or can I use yours? I didn't brush last night." She scrunches her nose in adorable way.

"You can use mine now if you'd like, or you can wait until after I make breakfast."

"Mmmm. What are you making?" I tell her she can pick between French toast and pancakes. "Hmm, you had to give me a tough choice, didn't you?" She takes a second to decide, but when she does, it's French toast.

"Awesome choice. I'll go ahead and start." I sit up as I throw the sheets off and pick up my boxers from the night before. I have to shower anyway, so I don't care. I turn to pick up my glasses and see Bella stretch out of my peripheral. Looking at her now, I see the sheet has moved and is barely covering her tits. She holds the sheet to her as she sits up, resting back on her other hand.

"Go make breakfast, Edward, or we might not ever eat." I turn to do as I'm told and say that sounds fine to me. She just laughs and I hear her get up. I look and see her strut to the bathroom complete naked and smirking.

Tease.

**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint too much with this. There is a lemon just before the end. ;) **

**Reviews are always welcome! **


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 50

After breakfast, Bella left, needing to take Seth out for a walk. I didn't want her to go, but I had to leave as well. I guess I wouldn't have to leave, but since I mentioned to my boss that I would be making an appearance today, I can't actually back out. That doesn't mean I let her leave without some kind of token.

Heavily kissing her against her car door might have been a little much considering we weren't completely hidden from the road, but I didn't care. She clearly was okay with this as she never tried to stop me. Although, she did mention that this could be considered a gateway to exhibitionism, which I did stop after that and let her get in her truck.

I shook my head fast, "Huh uh. That will never happen. I don't want to share that with anyone. Fuck that shit." She just laughed at me and said she was kidding and that she didn't want to either. I can keep kissing her that way as much I want to. That smile and wink she left me with meant a few things: excitement, lust, a promise, and just plain happiness.

I finally drove up to work after a long shower and did what needed to be done. Thankfully everything was just fine, so I wasn't there long. When I left, I called Emmett to let him know I was in the area and that I was bringing food. When I got there with the sub sandwiches, he was on the phone. I just silently entered, raising the bags and sat down quietly.

"Okay, babe, Ed just got here with lunch. I'll call you later, okay? … Love you." He ended the call to his wife. I ask how she's doing. "She's anxious, nervous, exited and tired of being pregnant. She always uncomfortable, too. And she's been having contractions, but they've been spread out about an hour consistently for the last day. So, hopefully soon."

"Are you planning on staying home the rest of the week? I mean, I don't know much about what's happening, but shouldn't you be with her at this point? What if something happens?" Yeah, I'm worried. I hand him his sandwich and he opens it as he answers.

"Yeah, I will be. Today is my last day coming in until after she's born." He takes a bite big enough to choke me. He finishes it, then continues, "I just hope nothing changes drastically from now until I get home tonight." I nod, agreeing that that would really suck. Emmett is in charge here at the shop, but sometimes, when things don't go according to plan, he gets a little flustered. He's never been unable to handle it though. "Enough about me and Rosie, anything new with you?"

I groan, but know that he's deflecting because he's nervous and truly interested in wanting me to be as happy as he and Rosalie are. I nod and can't fight my smile. "Bella and I are official and mom invited her for Thanksgiving."

**A/N: Yay! Rose is getting closer and now both Emmett and Esme know! What do you think Emmett will say now that mom knows before him, when he knows that wasn't the plan? **


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 51

"Mom knows?!" He shouts in astonishment. "How? I thought you didn't want her knowing until later? And she found out before me?" That last question was in a sort of whine. _Good Lord. _

"She showed up at the diner when we were having lunch. After she left and everything between me and Bella was set in stone, I didn't care. I told her as much as I could and then she invited her."

"How did Bella take that news?" He asked with a mouthful.

"I, uh, haven't brought it up, yet. It only happened just yesterday, really. Do you think I should wait and ask this weekend, or do it today since I'll see her later?" _Later, as in less than an hour._

"In my experience, it's best to ask sooner than later. You don't want her thinking that you're ashamed of her or something." I nod and say he has a point. I'm nowhere near ashamed of her, I'm just worried it might be too soon. Although, even if mom can be a bit much, she's caring and loving nonetheless. And she knows that Bella doesn't have any family, albeit not exactly why.

Once done, I leave to head back home. I give Bella a call before driving. She said to just go over there instead. She doesn't work tonight and wants to show me something. She sounds nervous, but resolved. I'm not sure why she's nervous, but it makes me feel a little less worried about asking her to come to Thanksgiving.

I get there and knock on her door. She opens the door and Seth is there in all his hyper glory, begging for attention. I crouch down and give him a good rub behind his ears, earning a lick on my cheek. I push him away, lightly but firm, and he goes away. I stand, wiping my cheek off. I turn to Bella and she has a mock pout on.

"I thought I only got your kisses." She bats her eyes and sticks out her lower lip more.

"I was saving the best for last, of course." I say, walking toward her and grabbing her hips. With what I hope is a wicked glint and smirk, I close the door with my foot, backing her up against it. "And if you're not careful, I'm going to bite that lip." She just pulls it back in with a sheepish look. _Now I'm pouting._ "No fun." I mutter.

She just giggles, giving me a chaste kiss. She grabs my hands and starts pulling me toward the couch. "I wanted to show you some things. I don't want to get too distracted from it, otherwise I'll chicken out."

"Bella, whatever it is, I'm sure you don't have to do it now. If you're not ready, don't do it."

"But, I need to. I need to move on more. I can't – _we_ can't – be completely open if I don't share this with you." She waves her hand, showing me a box of DVDs. "I found a place that would take old VHS tapes and transfer the contents over to DVDs, as long as they were homemade. I want to show you my family."

**A/N: Reviews are welcomed! **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 52

One of the first videos she wanted to show me was of all of them at the beach. There wasn't much talking other than laughing and yelling out to Bella and her brother, Tyler, to not go too far into the water by her mom. Then they were building sand castles with her while their dad took the camera. Bella was a very cute little girl, literally just a younger version of what she looks like now. Tyler definitely looked more like their dad, where Bella had the perfect blend.

The next video was taken in what seemed like in secret. The video looked to be just peeking into the room, trying not to disturb the woman and child in the reading of a bedtime story. Bella was tucked in and her mom, Renee, was sitting next to her with her back against the headboard. She had just started reading _Rapunzel. _

"'There once lived a man and his wife, who had long wished for a child, but in vain. Now there was at the back of their house a little window which overlooked a beautiful garden full of the finest vegetables and flowers.'" She had read. Bella was fully engrossed into her reading. I look over at her now, and see that she still is. And so am I.

"'" Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair."'" Bella got so animated with that and yelled it out with her mom, until the last time when she didn't. She knew what was coming. "'…But instead of his dearest Rapunzel he found the witch looking at him with wicked glittering eyes. "Aha!" cried she, mocking him. "You came for your darling, but the sweet bird sits no longer in the nest, and sings no more. The cat has got her, and will scratch out your eyes as well! Rapunzel is lost to you. You will see her no more."'"

I was frozen on the spot. I feel like the blood just drained from my face and I started to feel a little sweaty. The way Renee read those last two lines, her voice, sounded eerily familiar. It's so familiar, even the few times I've heard it, that I would notice it anywhere when spoken that way. Bella, noticing my state, squeezes my hand to get my attention. When I look at her I see that she's concerned and slightly confused. She asks if I'm okay.

"That voice; your mother's voice. It's the one I've been hearing in those dreams." I don't even know what else to say.

**A/N: I know at least one person who had already guess it, but did anyone else? **

**It's been a long time since I read Rapunzel, but I have a Once Upon a Time book that's filled with fairytales and stories like Cinderella, Hansel and Grethel, etc. I quoted the Rapunzel that's in that. **


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 53

"Are you sure?" Bella asks after a minute of us just staring; her alternating between me and the TV, and me still focused on the TV currently on pause.

"Her voice held something familiar before, but I couldn't pin-point it until that part." I look at Bella, who seems to be in thought. "I'm not sure I understand why your mother's voice has been in my dreams. I never met her or heard her talk on the phone or anything else like that." We're both quiet, now, just taking it all in and trying to figure it out.

"Remember that first night we met, in the woods?" I nod. _Of course I remember that. _"Do you remember asking me if I believed in fate?" I nod again. "What was my answer?"

"You said that you believed in signs."

"Yes. I don't know if this is considered fate or just some odd coincidence, but something tells me that it's a sign. My mom has been watching over me and wants me to be protected and happy. I know it sounds completely creepy or just plain psycho or something else that equals those, but think about it. She was taken away from me too early, and I can't help but think that she's watched over me like she has because of that."

"I don't know if I like knowing my love life has been chosen for me." I say looking at her. She frowns and starts to pull her hand out of mine. _Shit! _"No!" I grip her hand tighter, "That's not what I meant. I want to be with you. I do! It's just, this is making me think about how we met. Did some type of unseen force interfere with my free will instead of letting me have just that?" She relaxes a little and turns sideways to lay her head on the back of the couch, looking at me.

"I don't know, but I would rather think it was more of a nudge or push in the right direction than just straight interference. Nothing _made_ you go out into the woods that night. You made that choice all on your own. It's human nature to be curious, Edward."

Sighing, I say, "Yeah, maybe you're right; a nudge instead." I mimic her position, but put my arm on the back and rest my head in my hand.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" she asks. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to after this new information – "

"Bella," I interrupt her by reaching over and pressing the tips of my fingers to her lips. She's starting to babble, which is cute considering that she doesn't normally do it. "It's okay. I would love to stay. We don't even have to do anything if you don't want to."

"I didn't say I didn't want to." She says, wearing a small smile.

**A/N: Thoughts? **


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Lemon Alert! **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 54

Bella leads the way, holding my hand, practically dragging me. We make it to her room in no time and apparently she's in some sort of rush because the second she lets go of my hand her shirt is off. She starts untying her sleep pants and slides them down along with her panties. I haven't moved since I'm in no rush and besides, I don't want to miss anything. She notices this.

"Well, don't just stand there. Strip!" She snaps her fingers twice.

I may not be in a rush, but who am I to deny her? So, I do what any man would do when a practically naked woman, namely his girlfriend, would do when told to.

Once my clothes are off and a pile on the floor, Bella pushes me to sit on her bed and straddles me, lips attaching to mine instantly. My dick is hard and trapped between us. She swivels her hips and grinds against me, creating wonderful friction. I moan into the kiss and grip an ass cheek in one hand with the other behind her head. Her hands are in my hair, gripping and pulling. I move my hands to unclasp her bra that seems to still be on and slide it off.

Now that both of us are completely naked, I lay us down with her still on top. Her grinding is glorious tease, but I'm done with that now. I need to be inside her. Thankfully we've already had the 'I'm clean and birth control' talk, so there's no need to break away. I lift her by her sweet ass and push her down on me, both of us moaning as the sensation seems to let us breathe in relief.

"Fuck yes." she breathes and right away starts moving fast. I gasp, not expecting that. If she's not careful, I might be done before I can get her to come more than once. I take hold of her breasts, making her nipples harden instantly. She shifts her weight, making me hold up her upper self, and puts her hands over mine on her boobs. Now she's only using her legs to bounce and it's made her tighter around me.

"Fuuuuuck!" I groan out and my grip on her breasts tighten. She feels so good and my tighter grip seems to have made her wetter. I'm not sure how much more I can take with her doing this. I manage to release one hand and move it down to her clit to make her let go. And it doesn't take long. It only takes a minute for her to come and boy is it a sight.

Not quite down from her high, I flip us over and with my feet firmly planted on the floor, I drive into her hard, over and over again. I drape her legs over my arms and hover over her, resting on my hands. Her moans turn to screams from the change in angle that makes me hit that special spot. Bella comes again and I can't hold off any longer.

I release her shaking legs and fall on to my forearms on top of her. I kiss her from her shoulder, all the way up her neck, and finally her mouth.

She pulls away shortly after. "I'm sorry, but I really need the bathroom since I don't want to be smooshy and sticky." I apologize and let her up after making sure she'll come right back to the bed.

**A/N: I have decided to end this particular story and continue with a sequel! **


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 55

With Bella in the bathroom, I pull on my boxers and walk to the kitchen for two glasses of water and bring them back in, Seth on my heels. I honestly don't remember where he's been all this time. He always seems to be attached to Bella's side, so when I don't see him for a while and then he's all of a sudden there, it's a little surprising. I get back just as she comes out.

"I brought water." I say and hand it to her. She chugs it and puts it on her night stand.

"Thank you. I needed that." She picks up my shirt from the floor and puts it on. Nothing else.

"That's dangerous, you know?" I mention when I sit down on her bed, just in case she didn't realize. She looks down and pulls it away from her to really look at it.

She shrugs a shoulder and lets it go. "So? Do you want me to take it off?" She puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head wearing a knowing smile.

_Torturer. _

I shake my head and take her hand, pulling her to stand between my legs. I idly play with the hem and say, "No. I rather like you in my clothes. You can keep the shirt if you want." She nods and says she would love to. We get into the bed and I notice Seth is on his bed next to the dresser.

With me on my back, I place my hand behind my head and the other arm wraps around Bella. Her head is on my chest, a leg draped over mine, and she's lightly running her fingers through my chest hair. Suddenly, I remember something. "Would you like to come to my parent's house for Thanksgiving?"

Her fingers stop moving and then she moves so she can lift her head to look at me. "Yeah," she smiles. "Yes, I'd love to. I mean, I did just show you my family, so why not?"

"Mine is a bit crazy. Well, I don't know about crazy, but more into everyone's business. We're close, but sometimes I feel like nothing is private. I just don't want you running, is all."

"Edward, I won't run. Angela and her little family is the closest thing to one I've had since mine were taken; Seth, too. We don't know how much time we have with our loved ones. Crazy or nosey, I want to meet them. You do want me to meet them, right?" She worries her lips.

"Yes, of course! Bella, I didn't ask because you showed me yours in the only way you could, but because I really want my family to see the amazing woman I met and care about. Also because my mom was so excited when I talked to her after that day in the diner."

Now she looks to be becoming shy. I chuckle and say that they'll love her so there's no need to worry. She agrees and settles back down next to my side with a smile and a giggle. Pretty soon, her breathing evens out and she's asleep. I'm not that far behind and am out seconds later, feeling lighter.

**A/N: Up next is the epilogue, the sequel title, and any other news. *sniffles* this one has come to an end. See you later! **


	56. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is! The final chapter. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine. **

Chapter 56: Epilogue

_I'm walking down the street enjoying the cool night air. Why I'm walking I have no idea, but I suppose it's just something different for a change. There's a breeze, and then a crash and a scream. I can't tell where it's coming from. All the houses I see around me look to be dark and have no activity. Then I hear it again, but there's more than one person screaming and yelling now. If I'm not mistaken, there's at least two people, maybe three. _

_ "__If you listen close you can hear her crying." Her voice is a whisper in my ear. _

_Finally, after looking around and searching for the source, I find it on the next street over in the only house with a light on. I see two figures fighting; a woman and a man. He has her by her wrists, shaking her, and then slaps her hard enough she falls. I take off running. A real man never hits a woman no matter how angry they are and I can't stand by and let this go on. As I get closer, the house starts looking just like Bella's and the surrounding houses fade away and disappear. The man and woman are still fighting. _

_ "__One, two, three, four. The Devil's knocking at the door." Renee's voice speaks louder. _

_What the hell? _

_Feeling the dread of something terrible and horrific, I race to the door and open it. What I see makes me weak with fear. There, in the living room of her house, Bella is crying on her knees, hands behind her back, the man standing behind her with a gun pointed at her head. _

_ "__She's on her knees with her head held low. The big man tells her where to go." _

_Bella looks up at me, tears staining her cheeks. "It'll be okay," she says. "I'll be okay." She shifts her eyes to look past me. I don't want to take my eyes off her and this man, but I look behind me. Renee, Charlie, and Tyler are standing there like they're waiting. _

_Any blood that was left in my face has gone and I whisper out, "No," in utter horror. _

I wake up, sweaty and panting. Thankfully I can still feel Bella's weight on me and when I look over, I see her. I can feel her heat, feel her breaths fan across my chest, her hand over my heart, and still feel her leg across mine. My breathing calms, but my mind is swarming. Sensing that I'm staring at her, she fidgets and opens her eyes.

"You know, it's rude to stare." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just can't help but admire." I can't tell her why. It will only scare her more than she already is. She smiles and closes her eyes again.

"I don't mind, but maybe wait until I'm awake so I can help."

She falls back asleep, but I don't. That one freaked me out a lot more than the others and I don't know how to deal with it.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! *sniffles* I loved having all of you on this ride with me. **

**Inspiration for this chapter came from "Heaven Knows" by The Pretty Reckless. **

**Heaven Knows is also the title for the sequel. **

**If you have any questions at all, ask in your review, or if you think of one later you know where to find me! Info on that is in my bio. **

**LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
